Little Did They Know - Sidemen fan fiction
by MissBlueSkies
Summary: Jasmine Fernando Barn is the younger sister of Vikkstar123. He is part of the well know YouTuber gang the Sidemen. Jasmine, like her brother is a former YouTuber just about to hit 8 million subscribers at the start of the story. Little did they know that Jasmine had fallen for one of The Sidemen. Little did she know that they felt the same way about her...
1. The Realisation

**A Sidemen Fan Fiction - Little Did They Know**

 **A note from me: Hey Guys! (If you're reading this...) I'm pretty new to the whole fan fiction stuff so it would help if you can write a review/comment to help me out a bit. I hope you like this story 3! By the way, all of this is obviously not true and I may get a few of the general facts wrong about the sidemen ect. but I'll try my best! :) Thanks xx**

I was woken to the sound of my ringtone. I sighed and stretched my hand out clumsily to reach my phone whacking my lampshade along the way. My eyes opened slowly and accustomed to the dim sunlight glowing softly through the curtains. I glanced at my phone it was Vik my brother.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I yawned. "You woke me up!"

"Good! You should be up now, it's only 9.30 in the morning!" Vik laughed. "Anyway are you coming to the Sidemen house today?"  
I sat myself up properly. "Well, I don't know..." I hesitated. I could imagine it being really awkward especially if they were playing Fifa or some other game I wasn't really familiar with, I didn't want to get in the way of everything.

"Come on we all want you to come! It's only challenges and shit, you could help out, plus I wanted to film the sibling tag for my channel. And I think Simon wanted to film some sort of thing with you on is channel. " Vik pleaded me. I froze. Simon Minter aka MiniMinter wanted to collab with me, was I hearing right?

"Ok fine, I'll be there in an hour or something. I haven't even got out of bed yet." I admitted guiltily.

"Trust you to be still in bed, hurry up then. Catch you later." Vik sighed ending the call.

I got dressed and left my flat. Out of all seasons, Spring annoyed me the most. I hated the way it looked sunny and delightful but it was really windy and cold. I got into my beloved Range Rover and turned the heating on. My feet tingled in my shoes as they were greeted by the warmth. I bought the Range Rover for myself but for my birthday Vik payed to get the car wrapped in the colour I wanted which was white and chrome silver linings. The whole ride I kept thinking. Simon my ultimate crush wanted to film a video with me, he probably doesn't think of me in that way at all. Maybe he thinks that because I'm Vik's little sister it would be strange if we dated. Imagine if Simon secretly hated me, but then why would he want to film with me? Was he using me for subs? No Jasmine. Stop overthinking everything. I told myself. Simon isn't that kind of person. After a 20 minute ride I pulled up outside The Sidemen house. I nervously checked for fans, before I realised they'd probably be in school. I quickly walked and knocked on the door. It was quite cold. Simon opened the door. We both froze. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"H-hi." I stuttered. Why did I feel so nervous?

"Hey..." Simon replied emptily. We were staring at each other for a while till Vik pushed past Simon and dragged me inside.

"Simon welcome her in, are you going to let her freeze?" Vik laughed easing the tension between us.

 **Vik's POV**

I hated the way Simon looked at Jasmine. I also hated the way she returned the same look to him. I shouldn't really get in between them. I knew they liked each other, everyone did. They didn't though. I wasn't in a hurry to let them know any time soon either. Every time I see Simon laughing or talking with Jasmine I suddenly feel so protective. Like just when they were just staring at each other at the doorstep, I dragged Jasmine in. I was so reluctant to let Jasmine film with Simon, they weren't going to do anything I guess. To be honest I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to get over the fact she's not the same baby sister she used to be. She's grown so much, too quickly. I slammed my laptop shut.

"Vik are you all right?" Jasmine asks me worriedly. "You seem really angry."

"No no, I'm fine." I lie putting on a fake laugh. I could tell she didn't believe me. Thank goodness Harry interrupted.

"Hey let's film a video for The Sidemen channel! I'm thinking truth or dare. Sorry Jasmine..." Harry apologised.

"No no, it's fine I have some editing to do anyway. I'll be in the Kitchen if you need me." Jasmine smiled. She helped us set up and tried to move all her stuff to the kitchen. Instantly Simon leaped at the chance of helping her and took her things to the kitchen. We all started laughing as soon as they left the room. Yep it was pretty obvious Simon liked her.

 **Jasmine's POV**

As I literally have no common sense and I'm pretty lazy, I tried to pick all of my stuff at once which almost ended up in me dropping my laptop and my brand new camera. I went to pick the papers and my planner that I did drop when I saw a pair of hands reach them before me. I looked up, it was Simon. I slowly rose up.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Simon looked at the ground and blushed. We walked out the room into the kitchen. I could hear the rest of them sniggering and laughing. Simon placed my stuff on the counter and quickly walked back into the other room. He was so cute. I shook my head and put my headphones on. They were having such a laugh in there. Occasionally they came in to eat a spoonful of Cinnamon or Ketchup as a dare. Simon was dared to eat another chilli!

"Pass...Me...The milk Jasmine!" Simon shouted between gasps.

"Come and get it then!" I squealed as Simon jumped out of his chair and ran up to me. I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed me by the waist, his hands were soft but strong. He ended up carrying me in that bridal position, so he could snatch the milk of me. I realised that everyone had fallen silent.

"Oi...Simon." Tobi remarked. I quickly jumped of Simon as he released his grip. It could've been really awkward but luckily Simon started having a bath in the milk to distract everyone! As I was standing next to him I ended up getting drenched. I quickly ran up to have a shower. I froze halfway up the stairs. Oh no, that whole incident was on camera. If they don't edit it out then we've practically spoon fed our fans rumours! I quickly showered then went back to the kitchen. I wasn't really sue what was happening but they all started coming into the kitchen again. I assumed it was another food dare. They were unusually silent and kept trying to hold in laughter.

"Guys...What's happening?" I nervously asked as they all took a different position in the kitchen. Harry came and sat next to me.

"Oh nothing." Harry lied making me turn my head towards him. He quickly held onto my face. I panicked slightly before he lent in and kissed me full on the lips. We were kissing for about 6 seconds. Which is a lot longer than you think. As soon as Harry let go of my face, I saw Simon leave the room.

"Simon wait." JJ called after him. He went to the door before turning round to Vik. "You're a sket Vik, you're such a sket."


	2. The First Time

"W-wait, Harry what was that for?" I asked still a bit shocked from the flow of events.

"Vik dared me to, I refused to do it because I know that Simon likes you and I normally wouldn't do that to him. But Vik started calling me stuff and it triggered me a bit." Harry admitted guiltily. I glared at Vik.

"Why would you do that?" I asked angrily at Vik. He didn't have a response, he kept his face looking at the ground not looking up at me. "What do you mean Simon likes me?" I questioned Harry and the others looking round. Tobi kicked Harry secretly.

"Oh uh, no it doesn't matter." Harry tried to change the subject.

"Ok um, are you going to go help Simon guys? Why don't we get some drinks out, play whatever." I reasoned. They all nodded and Harry went upstairs to see Simon.

 **Vik's POV (truth or dare)**

We went round in turns till it came to mine. Who was most likely to do this dare? I thought to myself. Harry. Of course, Harry would do anything if you shove him around a bit. The others wouldn't want to hurt Simon.

"I choose...Harry!" I said as if I wasn't really sure.

"I am the chosen one!" Harry shouted making everyone laugh. "I pick dare!" Harry boldly said.

"I dare you... to go and kiss Jasmine full on the lips!" I declare firmly. The rest of the Sidemen gasped in shock.

"Oi man, I can't just do that to Simon. Nah I'm not doing it choose a different dare." Harry pleaded.

"What are you too much of a pussy to do it then? Ok fine I'll-" I tried to trigger Harry.

"I'm not a pussy. I'm not a dick to my friends either." Harry shouted at me, trying to stand his ground.

"If your scared we can do something else-" I attempted one last time.

"Fine I'll do it." Harry said jumping to his feet. I smiled smugly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Simon glaring at me. We all got up and followed Harry to the kitchen where Jasmine was sitting there innocently, probably editing something. I started to regret what I did. Everyone gathered round her like prey. Simon stood furthest away, leaning his back stiffly against the worktops. Before I knew it Harry was kissing Jasmine. I didn't feel as proud as I was a minute ago. She was my sister, what was I doing? Ok maybe the whole situation where Simon ate the chilli and held Jasmine angered me a bit. I watched Simon leave the room. He was obviously upset.

"You're a sket Vik, you're such a sket." JJ shouted at me menacingly. The others shook their heads. Harry had his head in his hands. Jasmine was still shocked and confused.

 **Simon's POV**

I thought Vik was my friend. No, in fact I treated Vik like a brother. Why did he have to go and do that? He knows I love Jasmine. Who doesn't, she's tall, has a nice figure, long black hair and the most beautiful eyes. Most importantly she was kind and caring and was so sweet to everyone. I couldn't stand in that room any longer, watching Harry kiss Jasmine in front of my eyes. I wish it was me. It wasn't really Harry's fault, Vik knew how to sway Harry better than anyone. Then it hit me. Vik obviously didn't like me crushing on Jasmine. Now she probably knows that I like her as well. JJ knocked on my room.

"Hey can I come in?" JJ asked.

"Yeah sure." I sighed.

"A-are you alright? Sorry about Vik." JJ said leaning on the wall.

"Yeah I'll get over it but you don't need to apologise on behalf of Vik, I don't think he likes the fact I like Jasmine."

"Well he is her big brother." JJ reasoned.

"Yeah that's true, if I had a sister I'd feel the same way at first." I agreed. There was an awkward silence.

"The other guys are going to play Fifa and have a few drinks, you wanna join?"

"Yeah sure give me a minute." I smiled

"Sure, see you downstairs." JJ patted my back and went downstairs. I shouldn't of reacted so badly. Now things would be so awkward between Jasmine and I. I guess that was Vik's plan. I got up too come downstairs when Harry walked in.

"I'm so sorry man." Harry apologised giving me a man hug. "I don't know what came over me."

"No worries man, where are the drinks then?" I laughed and we both headed downstairs. I came through the living room door. I avoided nay eye contact with Vik. Jasmine saw me and rushed over. She hesitated before giving me a big hug.

"I hope your alright now, I don't really know what happened but I won't bother questioning it." Jasmine smiled at me.

"Ok thanks." I laughed as she passed me a bottle of beer. I looked at JJ who gave me a wink and gave a controller to play him at Fifa.

 **Jasmine's POV**

Everyone was getting quite drunk now. This house was huge so there were enough rooms for everyone. I had already changed into to other clothes if I was going to sleep here. Everyone said their drunken goodnights and went to their rooms. It was just Simon and I. I tried to make it to the front door, not really sure what I was doing. Suddenly I passed out against the door. Simon rushed over and picked me up.

"No driving for you to night." Simon chuckled holding me close so I didn't collapse again. I could feel his breath against my neck. I had a huge urge of sickness. I staggered to the toilet and shut it. I threw up, the last time I'd beeen this drunk was in university. I could sense Simon heading towards the bathroom.

"No don't come in." I mumbled flushing away my sick and dignity away down the toilet. "Oh crap this is so embarrasing, sorry you have to see mme like this." I tried to clean myself up.

"Don't worry, we've all had this before." Simon smiled supporting me up the stairs in laughter as we tripped everywhere.

"Shhh we'll wake everyone up!" Simon said between laughs.

 **Simon's POV**

I looked around from the landing. All the spare rooms were taken up. Jasmine was so drowsy in my arms. I'm sure it's fine if she sleeps wwith me. It's not like we're going to do anything. We were both drunk, I wasn;t really sure what I was doing anyway. I opened my bedroom door looking around to check everyone was asleep. I rested Jasmine on my bed. I laid down next to her. She looked softly into my eyes with a smile before falling asleep. I gently brushed the hair out of her face. She still looked cute and hot even though she'd just passed out and thrown up. Jasmine snuggled up close to me in her sleep. I wrapped my arm around her. Then I to drifted off to sleep.

 **Jasmine's POV**

"What the fuck?" I was awoken to Vik screaming. I slowly woke up before I realised my situation. I shook Simon awake and released myself from his arm.

"No Vik, it's not what it looks like." Simon whispered the generic line everyone's heard before. At least someone was respecting our hangovers.

"No I'm pretty sure it's what it looks like. You guys aren't even dating." Vik carried on shouting. I was fed up already.

"What's all the screa-" Tobi and JJ walked in and froze. "Whoa..." Tobi said shocked.

"There weren't any spare rooms left so I let Jasmine sleep with me." Simon tried to reason.

"You could've at least had the decency to sleep on the sofa." Vik said with pure hatred. No one had a response to that. I was fed up with with what Vik had to say.

"Vik shut up, It wasn't like we were going to do anything. And if you haven't realised, our clothes are still on." I tried so hard to stay calm. Vik looked guiltily.

"I- I'm so sorry, I just felt really protective. Simon, I want to apologise for yesterday. I wasn't able to get over the fact that Jasmine is 21 now and she has her own life. It's not my responsibility. Please can you forgive me. Both of you." Vik had tears in his eyes. He was my brother in the end I loved him. I got up and hugged my brother. Simon followed up after me.

"You know what man, no worries. I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slept with Jasmine. " Simon apologised hugging Vik.

"Forget it, who's hungry?" Vik laughed. We all went downstairs. and had breakfast.

I was just about to leave after filming a video with Simon after breakfast. It was really quiet between us but for the video's sake I laughed my head off every time at the try not to laugh challenge. I was opening the front door saying goodbye to the guys who were still in the living room playing Fifa. Simon stopped me.

"Hey um Jasmine." Simon turned me around.

"Yeah?" I hoped he was going to ask me possibly on a date. Especially after what happened.

"Let's forget what happened yeah, we're just friends right?" Simon asked.

"Yeah sure, just friends." I put on a fake smile. "Bye." I briskly turned round and left through the door. Just friends, just friends. I played that around in my head. Why did I think he'd ever ask me out on a date? I was right from the start, he never liked me in the same way I did to him. I got into my car and reversed out the driveway. I could feel tears trickling down my face. I wiped them away, why was I so upset? I had a thing for raising my hopes up and suddenly they come crashing sown to the ground. I'll get over it, I just need to talk to someone like Zoe aka Zoella or Naomi aka Naomi Smart. Two of my best friends.

 **Simon's POV**

What did I do? Just friends. Fucking just friends. My one chance of asking her out on a date. And I blew it up. I don't know if I upset her either, I probably did from the fact she left without a hug or smile and so briskly. I slid my back down against the door. I put my head to my knees. When was I ever going to get another chance to ask her out, especially now as she probably wanted to avoid this house.

"It's life mate, don't worry you'll get over it." JJ walked past and rubbed my shoulder. Will I ever get over it?

 **I know what you're thinking this was a really generic event to happen but I have something cool planned for the next chapter! :)**

 **HNJ xx**


	3. Pure Luck

**Hey Guys...again! I hope you liked chapters 1 and 2, I'm really looking forward to writing this part today! I'll try and upload a chapter at least once a day. After this one please tell me if you'd like me to carry on perhaps and write more chapters. Thanks xx**

My phone went off. I paused my game of GTA V and checked what it was. It was a message from my mum asking about somthing. Besides that I saw an email from the YouTube headquarters here in London, that had been sent to me last week... I must of ignored my phone at that point! They had planned this event at a manorhouse of some sort. I wondered who would actually bother to come, YouTube were either telling us to make more exciting vlogs or generally wanted us to meet a wider branch of YouTubers! The Sidemen never show up to things like this, but it was worthwhile checking. Maybe Simon was going! Nope I definetely haven't got over him yet. I was just about to call Vik when I rembered he was in LA. So I called Joe aka ThatcherJoe as I knew Caspar probably wouldn't pick up as he'd be sleeping!

"Oh finally you picked up, Hey!" I laughed at Joe.

"Hey jasmine, what is up my friend?" Joe asked in that jokey Northen accent of his.

"Did you see that email from YouTube, about the event at some random manorhouse?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was actually reading it before you called, are you going to go?" Joe questioned.

"Course I am! Imagine the views I'd get with a ton of YouTubers in my thumbnail! Nah I'm Joking. Do you know if the Sidemen are going?" I tried to ask with arousing any suspicion.

"Uh couldn't you call your brother, but otherwise Caspar told me all of them are going apart from Tobi and Manny because of some family thing?" Joe laughed. "Anyway why do you want to know if they're coming?." Joe instantly turned suspicious.

"Uh um well, I would've called Vik but he's in LA with the rest of them so yeah." I lied. Truth is I wanted to know if Simon was coming or not, but no ne needs to know that.

"Right... I was just wondering by the way? Do you like Simon?" Joe laughed.

"N-no of course not, just as a friend. Obviously because that's wierd man. Why'd do you think that?." I laughed nervously.

"Well after seeing that Sidemen video and that section where Simon ate a chilli."

"Fuck! I told them to edit that out!" I face palmed.

"Wow, good luck with rumours!" He reminded me. "oh for the event could you take Caspar and I? We asked Tanya and Jim but they wouldn't have enough room." Joe pleaded.

"Sure thing, see ya got to carry on recording GTA!" I cut the call. Phew! I thought Joe had cracked my case there. I sank back into my gaming chair and carried on recording my GTA.

 **The Day of the Event**

I drove in my Range Rover towards Joe's house, Caspar was also there so I could pick them up together. I beeped my horn and about 5 minutes later Caspar came outside dragging two huge suitcases, Joe followed behind laughing with his one small suitcase. They always manage to crack me up!

"Hey Jasmine!" Caspar greeted me with his eccentric South African accent. Joe waved at me as he ran to the back of my car.

"Watch this Caspar, hit that button Jas!" Joe said giddily. I pressed the button to open the boot of the car. The boot door slowly opened putting out a ramp for the suitcases. I remember Joe was on my channel for a Q and A, a fan had asked to see if he could fit in the back of my car! As Joe was so short he fit perfectly! The journey there was fun as always but I couldn't help wondering about Simon. I knew he was quite shy and I didn't think he'd talk to me after what happened last time.

We pulled up at the large gravel car park outside the manorhouse. I parked next to JJ's Lamborghini. I swear he never drives that thing, this was probably just show it off! I saw Vik and went to hug him.

"Hey bro, haven't seen you in a while!" I hugged him as he ruffled my hair. I did my handshake with JJ that we made up in a Q and A once! Harry and Simon were standing there quietly behind them. I gestured to Harry to come. I still hugged Harry, I went to hug Simon but it turned into more of a handshake.

"So how was LA?" I asked Simon as everyone walked inside. One of us had to be the bigger person if we both found it awkward.

"Good thanks." Simon smiled. He quickly went to walk with the rest of them as he saw Zoe, Louise, Tanya and Naomi running up to me.

"My darlings!" I exclaimed hugging all of them. We were all laughing and Joking together, I haven't seen them in ages! We all went to our rooms, I was sharing a room with Naomi and Louise as Zoe had Alfie and Tanya had Jim. It was great! We were all gathered in the main hall for lunch. We were all given places which we went round trying to find. I was sitting next to Zoe and guess who was opposite me. Simon Minter was opposite me. I told Zoe and she started laughing. I quickly glanced at Simon before the guide wanted our attention.

"I feel like I'm in Hogwarts, shame thy haven't given me an owl or a wand yet!" I said a little too loudly to Zoe as everyone quietened down. I sank in to my chair as everyone burst out laughing at me. Zoe I swear was slowly dying of pure laughter next to me! The guide shook her head at me and laughed along with the others. After everyone setled down the guide called out the teams. Team 1, team 2, team 3 and I was captain of team 4! There were about 9 teams. In my team I had Joe, Vik (It was a coincidence to put us siblings in one team!), Vicky aka In The frow and Simon. Yes Simon was on my team! I had a feeling this was a quiite set up team.

"Have fun with Simon!" Naomi and Zoe whispered in my ear laughing, I sighed and laughed along with them. We all made our way to the race track in our oversized wellies. I was telling Vicky how I actually appreciated wearing jeans today instead of a dress like her. Vicky was obviously not warned about what today was about. We were going to do quadbiking first! We all devised an order to do the relay; Joe, Vik shortly followed by Simon and Vicky. They put me last as they stated that my Rover was the most similar to a quadbike so if the race went down hill I could get it up to speed. I was slightly offended about my Rover being similar to a quad bike! We were all in the lead until I went. My quadbike seemed to stop working and turned off the track! I started bursting out with laughter. I almost choked when I felt two hands brush down the lower part of my arms and gripped my hands on the handel bars of the quadbike. I heard a loud 'awwww' from eveeryone standing by the race track.

"I appreciate being blacker than Vik sometimes, because you can't really se me blushing!" I burst out, well done Jasmine back at it again with the stupidest remark ever!

"It's alright for you, I look like an actual fucking tomato!" Simon laughed. Working together we pusheed and pulled the quadbike back on to the track again. I gave a Simon a hug and a high five as we went back to everyone else. We got the automatic win as it wasn't my fault it stopped working! I looked at JJ and Vik who were nudging Simon and laughing while occasionally glancing at me. I gave Simon a puzzled look and shook his head with a laugh. We did other events as well like shooting clay thingys (I wasn't completely sure what they were!), IRL table football ect. It was a load of fun. We were all going to get ready for dinner and the after party!

"OMG! Did you see that connection on the race track between Jas and Simon?" Naomi squealed to Zoe, Louise and I. I playfully shoved her.

"He was just being a good team mate!" I insisted making the others laugh.

"You guys were only on the same team because of Joe and I, we made a special request!" Zoe admitted, laughing at the shock on my face.

"I knew it!" I face palmed.

"And when you found the gun to heavy, Simon came and held it up with you!" Louise remembered, pretending to clutch her heart in awe.

"I was hoping no one saw that, why don't you Zoe and Tanya come to our room to get ready?" I suggested.

"Oh yeah! see you in a bit, we'll get our stuff and come." Zoe and Tanya left leaving Naomi, Louise and I in heaps of giggles. Simon looked at me as we went back into the manorhouse and laughed at my hyperactive self!

 **Next chapter will be a continuation of this, all the YouTubers will be at the grand dinner and after party! I'm anticipating the next part! Is it just me, but I find listening to music at the same time really helps you get in the mood of the story? Atm I'm listening to perfect strangers by Jonas Blue and up next is Closer by the chainsmokers! Love these songs 3 (I love how every time I try to put a heart it comes up as 3!)**

 **HNJ xx**


	4. Pure Luck (Continued)

**Before the story starts I'll just say this is a continuation of 'Pure Luck' the previous chapter, if you haven't read that one this chapter may not make much sense! :)**

We could hear knocking on our bedroom door followed by an eruption of giggles. It was Zoe and Tanya coming to get ready for dinner and the party. Louise ran to the door and opened it, we all squealed and laughed at the sight of each other.

"Come on inside!" I laughed pulling them by their hands. "I'm so excited!"

"Are you excited for Simon?" Tanya said winking at me.

"Oh shut up, no I'm excited to have fun with you guys!" I lied. It was true I guess, to a certain extent.

"No need to lie to us Jas! It's so obvious you two like each other!" Naomi sighed with a laugh as she came out the shower. I explained to them what happened last time I went to the sidemen house, and how Simon said we were just friends.

"Boys say stuff like that all the time, he obviously likes you if he was annoyed that Harry kissed you!" Zoe and Louise pointed out..

"Really?" I asked smiling inside my head.

"Yes! Come on let's choose your dress, it has to blow Simon off his feet!" Tanya laughed. I ended up wearing a mini black dress that was an open back but had long sleeves. Naomi choosed a gold chunky chain necklace with a matching watch of hers. Tanya straightened my long curly/wavy hair. Zoe and Louise were fighting over my heels and earrings!

"I think Jasmine should wear the gold hoops on her ears!" Zoe insisted.

"You know what they say Zoe, 'the bigger the hoop, the bigger the hoe'!" Louise said making me laugh.

"Who said that?" Zoe questioned.

"Kourtney Kardashian herself, you should know Zoe!" Louise screamed jokingly. I ended up wearring gold earrings which were metal pearl like things that went with my necklace. I chose black heels that were quite tall and skinny.

"Uh one, you don't want to tower Simon! You're already tall enough babes." Naomi laughed. She was right I was taller than Vik but only slightly shorter than Simon. "And two, do you think you can dance in those."

"Good point!" I reached out for my black superstars. Zoe cleared her throat. "Fine, I'll wear these." I picked up to shiny black heels that were about medium size and still looked quite cute. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt and looked stunning. The girls laughed and clapped as I spun around.

"Thank you guys so much, much love for my darlings!" I thanked as I gave them a group hug. With the last checks of our outfits as well as updating our Instagram and snapchat, we were off int the cold night sky. I saw Vik walking with Tobi and Ethan towards the dinner hall so I rushed over to them.

"Hey Vik, what do you think?" I asked giving a small twirl.

"I think you look great!" Tobi and Ethan said in unison making them laugh, I loved how everytime Ethan laughed people in Australia could probably hear him!

"Thanks guys, what about you bro?" I asked Vik.

"Your dress is two inches shorter than usual, your heels are slightly shorter because you don't want to seem too tall, and you've straightened your hair because you think it makes you look hotter." Vik paused laughing at my shocked face.

"Bruh..." Tobi said pretending to faint.

"Are you done yet?" I asked still shocked.

"No, your eyeliner has been made slightly longer as your scared that people won't be able to see it as your eyeshadow's quite dark, and you've made the eyeshadow darker to brighten your eyes, oh yeah your foundations lighter as you want your contoury to be visible!." Vik laughed.

"H-how did you know all of that? oh and what's contoury, it's contouring mate!" I shook my head, slightly annoyed at Vik.

"Your my sister, I know when you're trying to impress someone, contoury, contouring, it's the same thing!." Vik laughed as if it was so obvious. "I saw that chemistry on the race track!" Vik whispered to me laughing. I shook my head in disagreement as I jokingly punched him in the shoulder. I went to find someone else hopefully less observant. Aha Caspar, Joe and Oli!

As we got into the dining hall we all sat in our places. I smiled at Simon as I sat down.

"Don't over do it, it'll put him off." Zoe whispered in my ears. I gave her a dead look making us both laugh. Food came round to everyone. I'd normally eat as much as possible, but then I realised that we had to go and dance after this. The guide paused us before we started eating and announce today's winners. It was my team! We all went up and got a prize which was tickets to the manorhouse and spa. JJ and Harry let evryone sit down before stealing the mic off the guide.

"The best couple of the day goes to, drum roll please..." Harry shouted, everyone started drumming the table.

"Let me check in my envelope!" JJ laughed pretending to open an imaginary envelope. "Oh it's JASMINE AND SIMON! Give us a kiss!" JJ cried patting Simon's back as he went to sit down again. Everyone was laughing and chatting.

"Hey Jasmine, can we come to your wedding?" Joe and Caspar shouted from the other table. I turn round and look at Simon and burst out laughing. He had gone bright red and had his head in his hands. I slowly sink into my chair laughing. Everyone on my table kept aweing and nudging me. Slowly everyone quietened down. As we left to the party after dinner, JJ came and hugged me.

"You are dead!" I said pushing him which made no difference, this made him scream and laugh even louder.

"Tru-trust me, you'll thank me later!" JJ choked between laughs.

We all filed into the club like hall. As the music turned up and the lights turned down we cheered as we started dancing. There was a bar, I decided to give alcohol a chance on my body. This was rare as the thought of waking up and driving with a hangover the next morning usually put me off. Simon kept looking at me the whole time. I signalled for him to come and dance. He shook his head with a laugh. I sighed and shrugged as I carried on dancing. He seemed like the person who stood by the bar and talked and drank instead of dancing the whole time. I turned round to see JJ and Ethan at the DJ desk learning how to switch and remix songs. Suddenly a slow dance song came on. I started to walk to the edge of the dance floor. Nice try JJ and Ethan! I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back. It was Joe, I thought he wanted to dance with me in a friendly joky way. He moved slightly to the side and I saw JJ dragging Simon towards me. I started to slow down. It was like being pushed in to your crush a school discos apart from the fact that we were 10 years older! I ended up facing Simon. It would be rude to run away. Unconsiously our arms slipped into positions. Mine were on his shoulders and his were wrapped around my waist. We slowly started dancing. All the awkwardness seemed to slip away. Everyone joined us on the dance floor. My girls were dancing with their lovers. Did that make Simon and I lovers?

"Uh Jasmine." Simon got my attention.

"Yeah." I suddenly realised the situation, I stepped back a bit so I could look at him.

"Can I just say, I love you. I have ever since I met you, and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way and I-" I silenced Simon with a soft kiss. This obviously took him by surprise. Everyone cheered as we both blushed and laughed. The party slowly wrapped up at around 1.30 AM. Simon and I walked hand in hand back to our rooms making sure no one was there. There was not much point because most people saw us kiss anyway. We were laughing and talking the whole way.

"Did you actually like me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah I did I guess. Did you?" Simon answered blushing.

"Well yeah, I was a bit put off when you said we were just friends." I admitted.

"Oh about that, I messed up completely, I was so nervous! I was going to ask you on a date. When I tried to fix things up you kind of already left." Simon laughed. "I got really upset and annoyed when Vik made Harry kiss you. I couldn't get over the fact it was Harry not me."

"I was really confused at the time but it was really cute how you go annoyed." I smiled."You know what, we should exchange numbers!"

"Oh yeah!" Simon realised.

"Does this mean we're dating?" I asked.

"I guess we are, but not until I take you on a date!" Simon exclaimed. We stopped outside my room. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. He stood infront of me still holding my hands. We were staring at each other for a bit before Simon put his hand in my hair and leaned in to kiss me. It lasted for a while.

"Goodnight, well good morning but you know what I mean." Simon whispered with a laugh before leaving to his room. I looked through are peekhole of our room to see if Naomi and Louise were sleeping. I was greeted by Louise's bright green eye. Naomi fell through the door with laughter. OMG! They saw the whole thing! I didn't mind they were two of my best friends. I stepped over Naomi still laughing and pretend to slap them. I went to slap Louise but I fell tripped over Naomi's legs. We were all on the floor in heaps of laughter!

 **Jasmine and Simon are finally dating OMG! Louise is a real life YouTuber aka Sprinkle of glitter, if you didn't know... I kind of mixed both sides of Youtube together in this chapter, well it would make sense as it's a YouTuber gather up. Next chapter will be their first date! #Jimon or #Sasmine? I like #Jimon! It flows better... :) I had to add that part about Vik noticing the changes in Jasmine, my older brother does that to me all the time! Speaking of the devil here he comes now...**

 **HNJ xx**


	5. The First Date

**This is the first date of #Jimon! This flooded so many memories back to me as I was writing :) I hope you like it! xx**

I heard the ring of the voice machine to my flat.

"Hello it's Jasmine, who is it?" I answered.

"Uh, It's wedgeman!" Simon pretended to be tough.

"I'm coming down, one sec!" I laughed. This was our first date, I was nervous! I had spent ages trying to find the right outfit with Naomi and Zoe yesterday. I ended wearing a baby blue skater dress with flower lace on the top half, this was accompanied by my blue and white superstars. I decided not to straighten my hair, I let it flow everywhere. I wore my silver chain with a sapphire swan as always, dad gave it to me before he died. All I was told that we were going to somewhere special. Somewhere more sentimal than posh. To be honest I still had no clue! I rushed downstairs to see Simon waiting.

"Y-you look beautiful." Simon stuttered.

"Thanks." I blushed. Simon was wearing a black and white Addidas shirt with black jeans as well as black roches. I calmed down, I was worrying that I'd overdressed.

"Quick let's go, I parked my car on a double yellow line." Simon laughed as he grabbed my hand and we ran to the car. It was a nice early summer evening, we pulled up at a lakeside reserve. I swore I'd been here before.

"This place seems so familiar, I just can't figure out where it's from." I mumbled softly.

"Oh really?" Simon smiled kissing head. "Maybe you'll figure out when we go and sit down." Simon got out a picnic basket from the boot of his car and took my hand softly as we walked. We were walking and talkiing for a bit till we got to a beautiful spot by the lake. We layed out the picnic blanket and as soon as I sat down it hit me.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Jasmine tell your brothers to come and sit here with us." Dad asked me. I ran to my brothers in my brand new frock. Mum made it for me and I really liked it.

"Vik, Dev come! Papa wants you!" I shouted at my brothers who were fishing together. My two brothers took my hands and we ran back to our dad.

"Sit Vikkram, Devinda, Jasmine come sit on my lap." Dad patted the two sides next to him for my brothers and picked me up and sat me on his lap. "Look can you see that big bird, it's beautiful isn't it."

"It's beautiful like mama." I smiled at my dad.

"Yes, it's beautiful just like mama."My dad laughed kissing the top of my head.

"It's called a swan, did you know that Jasmine?." Vik asked me holding my chubby little hand.

"Did you know the Queen owns all the swans in England." Dev my eldest brother said proudly.

"That's right Devinda!" My dad ruffled his hair. My brothers loved it when dad praised them, our mum had gone shopping with her friends so we were out with our dad.

"Papa it's a snake in the water!" I exclaimed snuggling myself into my dad's chest as if I was protecting myself. "Will it eat me?"

"No my darling Jasmine, your so young." My dad pulls me out of his chest so I can see what it actually is. "Vik tell me what that is in the water? I left my glasses in the car."

"It's a reed papa, can you say that Jasmine? Say reed." Vik encourages me.

"Weed." I try unsuccessfully, but a smile was bought upon my face as I saw that I made them laugh. I giggled along not really understanding why they were laughing.

"Look there Jasmine, the swan has baby ducks!" Vik shouts.

"Shhhh, Jasmine can you see them. They're called sygnets Vikkram." My dad corrects Vik.

"How can they swim if they are babies?" I whisper to my dad. "I am a baby and I can't swim yet!"

"They could swim as soon as they were born, you will learn to swim like your brothers in your own time!" My dad says hugging me.

"Look papa the suns setting." Dev points out. We all marvel in it's beauty as the sun slowly decends behind the mountains on the other side of the lake.

"One day, we will all disappear and set like the sun." Dad tries to tell us. Dev looks down sorrowfully. Vik and I still didn't quite get it.

"Do we have to talk about it?" Dev asked.

"Yes you need to understand, that one day I won't be here. So I want all of my beautiful children to grow up strong and smart like proper Asians!."

"No papa, we will all be together forever and ever and ever and ever..." I promise my dad gripping harder onto his large hands getting distracted by a little bug crawling across his arm.

"I don't want you to go." Vik says also hugging onto my dad.

"Papa's not going anywhere Vik, he's going to stay here like this little bug." I insist Vik showing him the shield bug running away from my little fingers.

"That bug will fly away soon, unlike the bug I'll be here for a long time." My dad stretches his arms showing how long he'll live for, rocking us about we all laughed and giggled as we messed about.

"I love you papa." I say softly gripping onto his thumb. As I softly drift off to sleep.

"I love you to my little Jasmine, I love you Devinda and I love you Vikkram." Dad strokes our heads as he welcomes us into a group hug.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I slowly realise that I'd been crying. I was about 3/4 that day. My dad died when I was 17. I really missed him, we all did. Devinda was mine and Vik's older brother. He was a long story, he walked out a year before dad died. Dad had given me a silver necklace with a swan made out of a clear sapphire, just like the one we saw that day. Vik to had a chain but it was gold and belonged to our dad. Devinda had a ring that had a blue sapphire. I don't know what he did with that but Vik and I always wear ours.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be crying. Thank you for bringing me here." I quickly wipe my tears and give Simon a kiss as I lay down next to him, I told him about . "Our dad used to take us here when we were little, how did you know this place?"

"Oh Vik told me about it and I thought it would be good place as our date. I'm sorry I didn't know it would upset you." Simon apologises.

"No it didn't upset me, I just remembered my dad that's all. This is one of the best dates I've ever been to. Thank you." I say snuggling up to him as the wind picks up. Simon smiles and brushes the hair out of my face.

"Are you hungry, because I am!" Simon laughs pulling various food items out of the basket. I sit up as we laugh and talk while eating. We lay down againfeeling quite full and watch the sun go down.

"I love you Simon Minter." I say pulling myself closer to Simon. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"I love you more Jasmine Fernando." Simon smiles leaning in to kiss me.

 **Awww...How cute! Oh btw the my dad hasn't died! When I said I was flooded with memories it's because dad always took us to see birds and wildlife since I was little :) I can't wait to reveal the truth about Devinda later on! Sorry this wasn't the longest chapter ever but it's short and sweet.**

 **HNJ xx**


	6. A Fresh Sart

**OMD! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post any chapters recently because my Wifis been playing up a lot this summer, and FanFiction seemed to have been blocked because of it... :( I'll try and keep up to date now.**

 **6 months later...**

 **Jasmine's POV**

I heard the door open of my flat. It was Simon. Today we were moving into our new house! We'd been planning this for a while now, we'd told our fans that we were an official couple and yet again they were so supportive. Apart from the odd haters. I laughed as Simon cautiously moved between the removal people loading my boxes. They must of thought I was a bit wierd as not only did I put 'FRAGILE' tape on literally everything and I was constantly filming them and talking to my camera. Simon came a kissed me on my forehead as he slouched on the sofa next to me.

"Are you ready for this babe?" Simon asked as I closed my camera.

"I was practically born ready!" I laughed snuggling up to him. It was pretty cold these winter months.

"Let's go... Actually let's wait. It's too cold to be outside right now!" Simon changed his mind hugging me back. We were still going to live in London so I could still see all of my friends and Simon could still be with the Sidemen. I wasn't too keen on moving away from Vik anyway as he's the only sibling I seem to have left. It was also convenient as most of the gaming events were in London. Eventually we got into my car equipped with the essential Starbucks drinks. I loved the new christmas flavours! This reminded me that Christmas was coming up soon!

 **23rd of December (Day before Christmas eve)**

We had settled in pretty nicely into our new house. It was quite intresting to see the mashup of both mine and Simon's interior design ideas! This christmas we were spending it at The Sidemen house, Vik and I never particuarly celebrated Christmas. We were both brought up as Hindus even though our dad was a Buddhist while my mum was a Hindu. I lent in towards Buddhism as I grew older, just like our dad, as it really intrested me but now Vik and I would consider ourselves athiest. I wasn't going to lie but I mainly looked forward to the presents! This year we'd all decided to be serious about presents, I wonder how long that was going to last! Simon and I had spent forever trying to find decent presents. We pulled up outside, I could already sense the warmth and buzz from inside. I took Simon's hand as we walked up to the door.

"Welcome! Merry Christmas!" Josh bowed as we walked in.

"Not just yet!" Simon laughed.

"Fine then, happy christmas feelings!" Josh said sarcastically. I shook my head as I hugged all of them.

"Um Jasmine..." JJ adressed me as I hugged him.

"Yes JJ!" I laughed releasing him.

"Where's my presents? Is it in your car?" JJ tried to go outside to check my car.

"Stop right there, you'll have to wait till Christmas!" I quickly shut the door. Simon had already ran up to see what they'd done with his room while he was gone.

"Hey let me in, it's freezing out here!" Vik shouted from outside, He must of gone to check my car himself!

"Ha serves you right!" I said leaving Vik outside. It took Vik a while to realise that the door wasn't locked. I hugged him as he came inside.

"I know you love me really!" I messed up his hair as he pretended to slap me. Everyone went into the living room. There was another girl sitting in the room. She looked so familiar. We both looked at each other an realised.

"M-Maya, I am right...Right ?" I asked shocked. I saw Vik smiling in the corner of my eye. I've known Maya since we were in nursery all the way up until we went to different universities. We'd been best friends but we started to loose contact and I haven't seen her in about 5 years.

"Jasmine it really is you! No way, what happened all this time?" She laughed as we ran up to hug each other.

"Well I finished uni and I got my degree in biology but by the time I'd finished I was already on 7.5 million subscribers so I thought it was safe to have YouTube as a full time career. Well what about you?" I asked Maya.

"I went on to Cambridge University because they obviously have a vetinary school, the degree was about 5 years but now I work as a vet in London." Maya smiled. I remember how we used to plan our futures when we were younger. Maya had always wanted to be a vet, I always changed my mind every half a year back then.

"Well good on you! How did you meet Josh?" I questioned making Josh blush.

"Um well, I had a job at Starbucks just as a weekend thing and normally my shift was right in the morning and Josh always came every Sunday morning. I guess we started to talk, and yeah..." Maya blushed as Josh kissed her.

"That's where you went every Sunday morning! Why didn't you ever tell us?" JJ realised shouting jokingly at Josh.

"Probably for the best reasons." Simon laughed coughing and sneezing violently.

"Oh my darling don't die, I'll make you something to drink." I laughed at Simon, I kissed him on the side of his head and gestured Maya to come with me. There was something I needed to ask her.

"Maya, do you actually love Josh?" I whispered to her as I put the kettle on.

"Of course I do, why?" Maya insisted.

"Just wondering, and it's not because he's rich and famous right?" I lied, that was not what I really wanted to ask.

"You know I'd never do that, I didn't know Josh was a YouTuber or part of The Sidemen till he decided to tell me." Maya promised.

"Yeah I thought so, sorry. I wasn't sure if you'd changed or anything." I admitted. The truth was I knew she'd always had a thing on Joe Sugg but I called that fan girling but now I feel a bit wary of it. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell Josh.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't blame you." Maya smiled.

"That's a pretty necklace, where did you get it from?" Maya looked at my necklace that I'd been tugging at unconciously for the last few minutes. Vik said that I do it when I'm scared, upset or nervous.

"Oh this?" I realised that I was holding on to the little sapphire swan. "My dad gave it to me before he..." I couldn't bring myself up to say it.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Maya apologised giving me a hug. Dad died in September because of his heart disease. My whole family were upset but we knew dad wanted us to stay strong and happy.

"Don't worry about it." I said returning the hug back.

"Oh God, don't you have a party to be going to?" I nervously laughed at Maya as she instantly realised.

"Wait are you not coming?" Maya stopped me.

"No, I'm going to stay with Simon. I can't leave the poor thing by himself!" I sighed with a smile as I stirred up Simon's drink.

"That's so sweet of you." Maya said while everyone put on their coats.

"I'm his girlfriend after all." I shrugged opening the front door welcoming the cool air.

"Bye...Have a great time!" Simon said with a blocked nose. They all laughed as they went outside. " I guess it's just the two of us then!" Simon laughed as I jumped on to the sofa next to him.

"Netflix with no chilling?" I grinned at Simon.

"Sure, let me go to the bathroom and I'll get some food!" Simon left the room. I change into something more comfier and warmer and came downstairs again. I realised I hadn't checked my twitter for a while. I opened it up, it'd gone crazy. I slowly realised what was going on. It hit me like a bullet. I wish I never opened it.

' _Did_ _Simon actually fuck AshleyMarieeGaming! OMG!'_

 _'Poor Jasmine, did she even know?:('_

 _'Never knew Simon was a two timer! Poor Jas x'_

 _'He's actually such a dick! Much love for Jasmine xx'_

Simon abruptly came back into the room making me jump. I quicly fumbled with my phone and turned it off. I didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, come on you can tell me?" Simon said putting his arm around me.

"N-nothing, I'm fine. What do you want to watch?" I stuttered trying to avoid eye contact.

"Your holding on to your necklace and you've got tears in your eyes." Simon pointed out. I looked down and realised that my hands were sweaty from clasping on to my necklace. I quickly wiped my eyes which ended me up in more tears.

"Is there anything that you want to admit to me or say?" I asked firmly moving his hand away when he tried to wipe my tears away.

"W-wait what? No." Simon said quite hurt from my replusiveness.

"Then what's this?" I shoved my phone at Simon. I watched in pain as Simon scrolled through my twitter and Instagram. He started trembling.

"This never happened, it's all lies." Simon insisted.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I glared at Simon.

"It was all complete rumours that one of the sidemen made up, I'm not completely sure who but I promise you." Simon tried to persuade me. I didn't say anything.

"Jasmine look at me." Simon turned me around to face him. "I love you, when I say that I truly do. You mean the world to me. I never did anything with Ashley, one of the Sidemen made that up to tease me being lonely as you weren't there. Obviously you and Vik were at your dad's funeral. I don't know how bad a boyfriend I've been that you would believe I did this. But I know that I'm the luckiest guy on Earth to be able to wake up next to you, I wouldn't fuck things up like that. I'm telling you now, it's all lies. Ask any of The Sidemen. " Simon had tears down his face, I'd never seen him cry like this.

"I'm sorry I believed this shit at first, I know you'd never do that to me. And Simon you're a brilliant boyfriend, I'm just being stupid. I love you to." I leant in to kiss him.

"You don't want my disease." Simon laughed as he pulled his head back.

"I don't care." I laughed as I kissed him.


	7. Drunk In Love

**I'm back again... If I don't upload a chapter everyday then I'll probably be pretty stuffed with school work as It's starting pretty soon! This chapter may not properly fit it's name but my friend was listening to that song by Beyonce lmao :) Hope you like it! Thanks xx**

 **Christmas Eve**

"Another bloody party I can't go to!" Simon sighed the next morning as we all ate our breakfast. "I hate my immune system!"

"Oh shit, yeah you definetely can't go!" JJ laughed.

"Don't be mean, I'll stay with you today as well then." I laughed as I pushed JJ.

"Thanks Jas but you don't have to. You should go with them." Simon brushed the hair out of my face.

"How am I supposed to go to a party without my boyfriend? I'm staying." I secretly winked at Josh. We had a surprise for Simon as he was upset he couldn't go to all the parties and events.

"Yeah, Maya and I thought we'd stay as well. You not feeling great after last night are you babe?" Josh lied giving Maya a hug as she came down the stairs.

"I don't even know what I ate or drank last night." Maya said weakly with a smal laugh. If I wasn't on this surpise then I would've totally fell for it!

"Vikkstar123, why are you so quiet? I quizzed my brother who was eating silently.

"I'm tired..." Vik moaned.

"Well are you ready for party round 2?" JJ shouted cheering. Vik face palmed. He was up to something. Or there was something he wasn't telling me. I'm not completely sure what though...

For the morning and afternoon we were all filming videos and editing, my brother was still being unusually quiet. We were all sitting in the living room when Vik went to get us all hot chocolates. Vik left his phone on the sofa.

"Oi guys look, Vik left his phone!" I whispered with a laugh. Simon grabbed Vik's phone.

"Oh damn he has a password." Simon laughed.

"Pass it to me! I know his password for literally everything!" I grinned as Simon chucked me his phone. We spammed his Snapchat and posted a picture on Instagram. I checked his twitter. I looked at his timeline. Well Vik didn't start the rumour about Simon and Ashley! Who could it have been?

"Oi, give me my phone back!" Vik laughed as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Here you go then, you better leave everything on Snapchat. I look so hot!" I joked handing back his phone. Vik shook his head at my ugly filter pictures.

The afternoon went on just as normal. I was still really confused as to who started that rumour about Ashley and Simon. Whoever did must really hate the fact that Simon and I are dating. Even though I felt certain it was a rumour, I couldn't help but feel maybe it wasn't. Everyone was getting ready to go wherever they were going. I told Simon to get changed into the suit he bought with him.

"Why though? We're not going aanywhere. Right?" Simon asked confused. I tapped his nose and laughed while I went to get changed. Me and Josh had got invited to Dynamo's Christmas show and we were allowed to take a plus one, I was taking Simon and Josh was taking Maya. I called Maya over to my room so she could do my makeup. I wasn't the greatest at it. That's exactly why I wasn't a beauty blogger like most other girls on YouTube!

"Does Simon know yet?" Maya asked a little too loudly. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips.

"No, not yet. I don't want him to know until we get there." I whispered.

"You know I can hear you, don't tell me though I like surprises." Simon smiled. I shook my head.

"Trust you to eavesdrop!" I laughed.

"Can I do your lipstick?" Simon joked. "I'm like soooo good at it!"

"Not today babe, if you did it they won't let me in to where we're going!" I said trying not to give anything away. Sooner or later we drove to the station as the show was taking place at the Royal Albert Hall. I covered Simon's eyes as we got down from the Uber.

"3...2...1..." I counted down. "Open your eyes!"

"Wait what, no way. Is this Dynamo's show thingy?" Simon asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Josh shrugged.

"You're joking aren't you?" Simon asked.

"Nope we're going to see Dynamo." Maya laughed taking Josh's hands. I explained to Simon about Josh and I getting tickets and how we could take plus ones.

"I'm speechless." Simon laughed. "Thankyou babe." Simon leant down to kiss me.

"Come on guys..." Josh said awkwardly. "We have a show to watch."

Simon released me and I smiled. He took my hand and we headed inside.

 **The Prank**

We burst through the front door with laughter and excitement. The others weren't home yet. The show was great! I annoyed everyone and our Uber driver the whole way back by trying to make a theory on how Dynamo did his tricks.

"That was so good!" Maya sighed. "Thanks Josh." She said giving him a kiss. I was wrong about Maya, she hasn't changed. She wasn't the slut I thought she'd turned into, Joe Sugg was history to her by now. Anyway that was just her being a fangirl when we were slightly younger.

"No problem darling." Josh smiled. Simon pretended to vomit behind them. I tilted my head at him and laughed.

"I have the best idea ever guys!" Simon suddenly burst out. "I know how to get JJ back for teasing me!"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well do we have all the wrapping paper that we accidentally ordered?" Simon asked slyly.

"Well yeah...It's in my car." I admitted.

"I'm going to wrap his whole room in wrapping paper." Simon laughed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said nervously. Maya agreed with me.

"Babe stop worrying, it'll be fine!" Simon promised me pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, I mean what can go wrong?" Josh said.

"Ok fine, I'll go get the paper." I gave in as Simon kissed my cheek. We spent 2 hours wrapping everything up. Simon had to lay down for a while as he started to feel a bit dizzy from his cold. I got at text from Vik that they were close by. Josh, Maya and I all went into the living room. Simon stayed upstairs. I heard the door click open and my heart skipped a beat. JJ was drunk and wasn't in the best mood. I tried to warn Simon but he had aleady managed to lure JJ upstairs. They were both shouting and laughing, suddenly there seemed to be more shouting coming from JJ. I ran upstairs to see what was happening.

"Next thing that comes through the door will be your punishment!" JJ shouted at Simon. I thought he was joking so I ran through. Simon started to push me back. I saw JJ. His eyes were red and his body had stiffened. He pushed Simon out the way. JJ was already twice as strong as both of us. I tried to help him but JJ took a blow at Simon. He missed and hit my head instead. I fell against his shelves cutting my head and face. Last thing I could remember was Simon leaning over me. His tears fell on my face. Everything blacked out.

I was woken up to bright lights and alot of people moving around me. I must of fell unconscious. I slowly opened my eyes.

"The anastetic is starting to wear off now, give her a few seconds." The doctor said to someone.

"Jasmine, darling are you ok?" I realised that person was Maya and she was talking into me.

"Yeah I think so. What happened afterwards?" I asked as I fully adjusted to my surroundings as I sat myself up.

"Well you fell unconscious so Vik called the ambulance as you were bleeding quite alot as well." Maya explained. "Simon and JJ were taken to the police-"

"The police!" I exclaimed causing more pain. "Owww..."

"Calm down, breathe. It was just for questioning as JJ technically isn't allowed to punch you. I think Simon explained it was an accident." Maya reassured me.

"This is all my fault, if only I stopped Simon at that time then none of this wouldn't of happened." I moaned.

"No Jasmine it wasn't your fault, it was just bad timing in the wrong place." Maya tried to persuade me. "You did all you could. I'm here for you."

"Ok thank you." I smiled as I squeezed her hand.

"Jasmine are you ok? I'm so sorry." Simon burst in ignoring the doctors. He rushed to my side and took my hands. He had been crying.

"I'm fine now, you don't need to cry." I smiled softly as I wiped his tears. Maya left the room giving us a moment.

"It's all my fault. I should've listened to you in the first place therwise you wouldn't of been hurt."

"No it's not your fault, I promise you. It was just bad timing in the wrong place." I smiled at Maya who was outside. Simon placed his hand softly on the side of my face and kissed me. Even my eyes were watering when we parted.

"I love you Simon Minter." I cried softly to Simon.

"I love you more Jasmine Fernando Singh." Simon whispered back as he hugged me.


	8. Christmas Day

**The last chapter was a bit eventful! Sorry I'm not very consistent with uploading these chapters, school has started again and I can't always find the time! I'll try my best though. I didn't have a very creative title for this chapter either :) Anyway I'm gonna start writing... Thanks xx**

I felt a soft kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes to Simon wearing his ridiculous Santa onesie and a vlogging camera in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Jasmine!" Simon laughed. I tried to sit myself up but I was in too much pain, Simon rushed to my side to help me.

"Oh my God, did you...Did you get me all of this?" I exclaimed at all the presents on my lap.

"Yep! It's also to try and cover up the shit birthday present I got you last year." Simon laughed. He had got me new Roches as mine were stolen, a Michael Kors watch, a few designer snapbacks and more. He also wrote me the sweetest card ever.

"You didn't give me a shit birthday present! Thank you so much for all of this. Come here you!" I laughed giving Simon a hug.

"Babe could you get that shoe box for me on top of our wardrobe?" I asked Simon with a smile. I would've got it my self but I had bruised my waist and legs quite badly.

"Sure." Simon reached up and got it with a very confused look. I normally keep various chargers and batteries in there. I delved deep past random stuff till I found it. It was a small box, something a watch would come in.

"Here you go, merry Christmas!" I gave the box to Simon. I could tell he really underestimated the present by the size of the box. "Open it then."

Simon cautiously undid the wrapping paper and bow. I had covered up the logo on the box. He saw this and tilted his head at me. His hair was all messed up underneath the hood of the onesie. He looked so cute. I thought to myself. Finally he opened the box. There in its glory was the keys to a Range Rover.

"N-no, no way is this real... Wait are these your keys? But they can't be yours has your name on it. Did you get me a Range Rover?" Simon burst out random pieces of questions at me. Vik and I had split the cost between us. I wasn't fully prepared to pay the whole price myself!

"Yep I did! It's in the garage if you want." I laughed at his shocked face. Simon picked me up like a baby and carried me all the way downstairs to the garage.

"I can walk Simon." I yelled with laughter.

"No you can't, not on my watch!" Simon opened the garage and put me on my feet. He froze. The exterior was red (his favourite colour), the seats inside were red and black leather.

"I frickin love you so much!" Simon shouted he went to pick me up again but remembered the state I was in. Instead he leaned in and we were kissing again. It hurt but I couldn't care less.

"I'm glad you like it." I laughed. "You wanna go get breakfast?"

"Let's go out for breakfast, I'm paying!" Simon said preventing me from grabbing my wallet.

"Fine then!" I laughed. "Let's get takeaway breakfast so we can eat it here."

"Fine then!" Simon imitated me. We were both walking up the stairs in heaps of laughter. I quickly got changed into something warm. I posted something on Snapchat of Simon and I before we left. MTV had posted something about my winter look and where I got everything from which I thought was really cool! I stayed in the warmth of my car while Simon went to get the food we ordered. I've been avoiding twitter for a while now. I opened it nervously. People were so nice about the situation many apologising for exaggerating the situation. Ashley tweeted out saying that people should stop reaching so hard with rumours. For some reason it kind of hurt that she wan't denying it. That kick started a whole new branch of negative thoughts. I made a note to myself to talk to Zoe and Naomi when I get home. At least they'd have experience on being slightly famous online. I didn't want to disturb Maya as Josh had taken her out on a special date. There was no way could move a lot and Simon still felt slightly ill so we weren't really going anywhere. I was silent the whole way home.

"Jas, is something wrong?" Simon asked as I parked the car back in the garage next to Simon's.

"No, I'm just not feeling very well." I lied with a smile.

"Uh oh, I've given you the Simon disease." Simon joked making me laugh.

"You can take my car when you go to the Sidemen house if you want." I offered.

"Oh thanks, I still obviously have paperwork to do with the new car." Simon sighed.

"See you later then, tell JJ that everything is alright between us now. Love you." I went back inside as he got inside he car. The doctor told me not to move around too much and to use my crutches when I walked, no matter how much I hated them. It still hurt that Simon just leaves me to go and see the sidemen. I stayed with him when he was ill, even if I had places to be and people to meet. I stuck by him. Oh well I don't blame him, I'm not very entertaining when I'm injured. I texted Zoe and Naomi to see if they could talk.

"Hey darling, merry Christmas! What's up?" Zoe asked.

"Merry Christmas Zoe!" I laughed. "Where's Nimbobs?"

"Oh Naomi can't talk, she's on a special date!" Zoe said excitedly. It was nice to see that she'd got over Marcus. It doesn't help when he's dating this model.

"Well at least someone's got a date." I said moodily.

"Jasmine... what's happened?" Zoe asked me. "Is it about Simon."

"Well yeah, can you remember the whole rumour about Simon cheating on me with Ashley?" I remembered painfully.

"Oh yes, what about it?" Zoe said slightly more nervous.

"Well aparently it all happened on Simon's birthday, and if you can remember Vik and I had our dad's funeral on that day. All the Sidemen teased Simon on being lonely. So..." I trailed off. Did I really believe this?

"So..." Zoe insisted me to carry on.

"So maybe it could've happened. Maybe Simon was lying to me. Maybe that's why Ashley never properly denied it. Did Simon get bored of me?" I started rushing out with all these questions that were stored up in my head.

"Jasmine slow down, I don't know how much of a bad boyfriend Simon has been to make you think that this actually happened. Or perhaps you guys haven't been dating long enough. I don't have much intel on the gaming side of YouTube so I think you should talk to Simon about it." Zoe advised.

"Thanks Zoe but do you know what also makes me believe that he did cheat on me?"

"No, tell me." Zoe says slowly.

"If you watch my vlogs then you'd probably know that Simon was ill right? Well while he was ill I stayed with him the whole time. I felt bad as he was missing out on parties and events so I missed out on them as well. I stuck by him even though I had places to be and people to meet and catch up with." I could feel myself choke up slightly.

"Right, you did exactly what a good girlfriend would do. So where are you going with this?"

"As soon as I become ill, well injured in my case he suddenly leaves me and goes to the Sidemen house. For all I know he could be with fucking Ashley!" I didn't normally swear. I was full on crying now.

"Oh darling don't cry, I'm sure he didn't intend to leave you. All this crap about Simon and Ashley isn't true Jasmine, It can't be unless Ashley was willing on cheating as well." Zoe snapped me out of my state.

"W-wait what?" I sniffled.

"Ashley started dating this girl not so long before you and Simon started dating."

"You never know, I'll speak to Simon when he comes home. I don't want to disturb your Christmas. Thanks darling. Give Joe, Alfie and especially Nala my love" I said with a smile.

"Well have a great Christmas, I'll give them your love. Good luck. Love you." Zoe said with a little laugh, I could hear cheery Christmas music in the background.

"Love you to, have a nice Christmas, bye!" I cut the call. I sighed and did my best to stretch myself along the sofa. I decided to do some editing and perhaps watch some Pretty Little Liars. What else can I do on my own this Christmas? Vik came and visited to give me my present as I couldn't particuarly make it to The Sidemen house. He'd got me a personalised controller. It was white covered in different shades of blue mehndi. It was just like the theme of my YouTube channel. A few people came by and went with odd little presents and get well soon cards. Still no Simon. Eventually I was in bed for the night when I heard the car pull in and the door click open.

"I'm home! Where are you? I've got a little surprise for you..." Simon shouted from downstairs.

"Oooh a surprise for me!" I laugh as make my way slowly downstairs. I froze. There was a table set for two with a roast dinner inbetween. Red roses, flower petals on the floor and candles. Simon picked me up from the steps of the stairs and twirled me around before seating me down at the table.

"Are you comftably seated my lady?" Simon joked as he kept my crutches by my chair.

"Yes thank you." I laughed as Simon poured me a glass of wine.

"I feel incredibly underdressed." I whispered in my oversized adidas hoodie and black leggings.

"Same but look around, it's just us two isn't it?" Simon smiled taking both my hands. We served ourselves as we ate and drank. As we came to the end of the meal I bought the whole situation up.

"Simon, can I talk to you about something?" I asked nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Don't worry, I heard your conversation with Zoe." Simon looked down at his lap.

"Wait w- what, how?" I was confused.

"I was just checking my phone before I started the car and I heard you talking to Zoe." Simon's face darkened as he spoke.

"S-Simon I don't-" I couldn't find the words to explain.

"Forget it, do you really think that I cheated on you? You think that I fucked Ashley. Yeah you do don't you." I could feel his temper rising but I knew he was sad at the same time.

"No it's not like that. I don't I was just really uneasy about it." I tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me, how could you fall for that shit on social media?" Simon was shouting now.

"I don't need any knots or wists right now and it's not helping me at all." I started shouting, O.

"What do you mean 'any knots or twists'? No one wants them but you get used to it, you're a YouTuber aren't you? Your life is social media!" Simon fired straight back at me.

"You know I have anxiety and if you ask Vik, I just came out of major depression. No I don't show it on YouTube because people don't take time out of their day to see me crying. I'm not using this as an excuse but do you think it helped by the fact my dad passed away. Do you think it's easy to put on a smile and turn on that camera sometimes? No of course it isn't but I still do. Out of all people I thought you'd understand, I thought you would stick by me but clearly as soon as I've fallen down you left me alone." I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. I didn't want Simon to see me cying so I looked down at my lap.

"Babe I'm so sorry, I didn't realise-" Simon tried to lift my head up and wipe my tears.

"Don't 'babe' me." I shoved his hand away. I got up took my crutches and stormed out the front door. I needed some space. I stepped outside I started crying properly now. It wwas colder than I realised. I went to the nearest park, there were so many people in town probably because of it being Christmas. I could hear music, people laughing and cheering. It was christmas, what was I doing on my own? I wanted to call someone but who? I could call Maya but what would I say? Simon kept calling me but I declined them all. The funny thing was that Simon was probably who I needed the most right now. I started to my way home again. He was probably worried about me.

As I came back inside the house I felt incredibly guilty. I had been horrible to Simon, there was no way he understood my situation. I couldn't of expected him to as I never told him. I changed into my PJs and climbed into bed. I could sense that Simon was awake. He tried to get up and go to sleep downstairs.

"No don't go...Please stay." I mumbled. He came back and pulled me closer into the curve of his body, I didn't reject him. "I'm so sorry, I've been so horrible to you."

"No, you were in a tough situation and I didn't respect that. I'm sorry for leaving you on your own today, you were right. You stayed with me while I was ill, the whole time." Simon apologised as he slipped his arm around my waist. He kissed the bruises on my shoulder softly moving up to my neck.

"But I didn't tell you, I should've. I don't know why I expected you to understand. I know that you never did anything with Ashley and it's all rumours and lies. " I turned round to face him in slight pain.

"Next time tell me otherwise I'll never know, I would never cheat on you or do anything. You know that right?" Simon asked me.

"I will and I know that. I love you and I know you love me." smiled before drifting off to sleep.

 **Ahh sorry I can't write smut, that's not really my thing. This obviously wasn't the best Christmas for them, I practically just made this whole thing up as I went! :) I'm starting to get alot of school work so I won't be able to put up a chapter everyday, I'm not sure when the next one will be up. Thanks for reading.**

 **HNJ xx**


	9. Old Friend

**A few of you maybe slightly confused as to why I've deleted chapters 9 and 10. Well I felt as if It wasn't my story anymore because as much as I love to listen and please my friends that are reading this, It's not your story. I know you wanted to be destined with Joe Sugg, but that's not quite how a Sidemen fanfic works :) After all, you told me to slap you if you seem to be taking control of my story (don't worry I won't)! lysm xxxx Anyways let me re-start that trip to Vegas as it should've gone... Thanks xx**

"We're going to Vegas, we're going to Vegas!" I chanted to my vlogging camera. Simon hauled his suitcase downstairs and dance along. We were going on holiday with the rest of the Sidemen. Like a break from YouTube. We messed around grabbing the final things to put in our hand luggage. For the entertainment of our viewers we tried to drop a rap about Vegas.

"Is something dying in there?" An impatient Harry shouted from outside. "Hurry up-" I opened the door violently which Harry had been leaning against, he topple right over on to our carpet, making me crack up even more. The look on Simon's face as he came from the kitchen to sprawled out Harry on the floor.

"Let's go Jas." Simon laughed as we stepped over Harry. I still gave him a hand up though.

"Thanks." Harry chuckled as he rubbed his chin where he landed. We went for the 'squad goals' look so Harry and I took our Range Rovers. In my car I had Simon, JJ, Tobi, Vik and I. I was surprised we managed to fit all 5 suitcases! Apart from the fact two of them were JJ's so Vik put his in Harry's car. We managed to make it to Heathrow (the airport) in one piece which will always be a surprise! After security, I really wanted to go to the duty free shops so we could stock up on food for the plane.

"Hey Jas, you and Vik might not be able to make it through with this whole immigrant crisis!" Harry shouted from the opposite line to go through security. We got a few wierd looks and glares from security guards. Still I was crying with laughter. That was the ususal Harry being racist! We boarded the plane, I was kind of regretting choosing economy instead of first class as I was extremely squashed. We couldn't make much noise though because everyone on the plane looked extremely tired and stressed. Because of our tickets I ended up sitting in-between JJ andf Vik, I asked JJ to swap with Simon. JJ seemed a little annoyed but that was probably because it was a hustle. All 9 of us were sitting on one length of the planbe which was pretty cool.

"Excuse me, would any of you prefer the vegetarian option?" A kind flight attendent asked in a foreign accent. I had my headphones on so I had no idea what Vik replied. It was most likely something stupid as Simon was laughing.

"Oi guys...Vik get Jas as well." Harry leaned over the aisle to talk to us, Vik poked me to get my attention.

"Ow...What?" I shook my head at Harry.

"Don't you think that flight lady looks like a porn star?" Harry said a bit too loudly. She turned round and gave a Harry a smile and a wink. "Awkward..." Harry whispered as he sat back in his seat. Simon, Vik and I were all trying to laugh silently. I'll apologise to the other passengers who thought we were having some sort of seizure. Simon soon drifted off to sleep on my shoulder which was kind of expected as he was up all night editing. Sooner or later Vik fell asleep on my other shoulder. I thought I might update my Snapchat a bit. Maya saw my post from the otherside of the plane and burst out laughing. This made Josh jump and hit the bell for assistance.

"Can I help you?" The same flight attendent came and asked Josh.

"Oh sorry it was a-an a-accident..." Josh stuttered making us burst out with laughter. She faked laughed and dropped something on Harry's lap. Harry looked shocked and slightly bewildered. He didn't tell us what the piece of paper said but we could guess from what he said next.

"Look your cool and everything but I'm taken." Harry lied. The flight attendent looked flustered and very embarrassed. She quickly stormed off.

"She didn't half take what you said as a compliment Harry!" Simon choked out between laughs. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Odds on you complain about her to the pilot!" I laughed.

"You really want some beef don't you." Harry said making the others laugh. I didn't understand why until a man came round with the food and put the vegetarian option on my desk. I was confused for a while till I saw Vik's face.

"You're such a dick!" I pushed Vik with a laugh. "Maya's the one who respects cows!"

"Bish what!" Maya leaned forward and said.

"I know, she got vegetarian to!" Vik died of laughter. I ate my vegetable and rice in silence. As the plane landed JJ rapped out his whole album annoying everyone in our section of the plane. We eventually landed despite JJ's attempt at deafening us! We took an Uber to the hotel. They all wanted to go to the casino after dinner. I generally don't like gambling but I didn't want to ruin the fun. We all put $200 in. Somehow I ended up winning everyone's money. That was a total of $1800 to spend tommorow! I returned everyone's money when we got back.

"You won it, why are you returning it?" Ethan shouted with his ridiculous laughter.

"Yeah... That makes no sense!" JJ agreed.

"Do you want your money back or not?" I silenced them. They took it back without a complaint. Tommorow we were going to the 'mall' as the Americans call it.

 **The Next day**

Tobi and I wanted to find out where this snapback store in the mall was that we found online. It had tons of designer snapbacks and just generally cool ones. It was like our heaven! We managed to meet a ton of our fans. I also did a giveaway on some of my merchandise as I had a lot of it with me. I met two lovely girls who watched my vlogs and had been looking in the mall for me; they had drawn a huge picture of me! I absolutely loved it. I also ended up giving them a ton of merch. Simon shook his head and laughed at the size of my giveaways. He couldn't say much he gave away a whole Xbox for free! We went back to our apartment after grabbing some food, it was more like a pent house there were 7 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, two living rooms one was also the dining room, a kitchen and a games room. We all payed our equal amount for this.

"Let's have some drinks!" Simon cheered.

"On what occasion?" Maya questioned.

"The occasion is... The fact we all made it through America day 2 in one piece!" I laughed. Vik started getting out beers for everyone. I tried to take one out for myself but Vik stopped me.

"No drinks for the children!" Vik stopped me from taking a beer.

"Vik I am 22!" I reasoned. "Your only 24 as well you know!" I quickly grabbed a beer and jumped on to the sofa next to Simon. We all finished our drinks, I could tell Vik was slightly drunk.

"Guys I don't think we any drinks!" Vik said in his slurred speech. He tried to get some sort of Vodka out the fridge.

"No more for the drunk children." I laughed at Vik's confused face as I put the Vodka back.

"Who's up for pool? Josh suggested. We all agreed on playing. Harry was going to film the whole thing.

"Hey I'm quite tired babe, so I'm going to hit the haystack." Maya kissed Josh and went to their bedroom.

"What language was that?" JJ asked.

"Stay in school kids." Tobi laughed to Harry's camera. I could tell a few of us were slightly drunk.

"That's just racist to yourself!" Harry exclaimed as JJ potted the black ball in. We all grew a bit restless through the game. Hence why Simon decided to get on the table to take his shot. I tried to pick him up and off the table.

"There's no need to get on the table darling." I struggled to pick Simon up so he started attacking me with the cue rest. This ended up in both of us on the floor.

"Stay in school kids." Tobi once again said.

"I hope I fell down attractively." I said from the floor. "I'm going to bed too..." I lied. I was a bit suspicious of Maya, she didn't seem tired. I could see the light still on in their bedroom. Maya was talking to someone.

"Why are you trying to crawl back to me now?" Maya shouted at her phone. "Just because I'm slightly more famous!" I couldn't figure out who it was.

"I don't care if you have alot of money or fame!" She carried on. "You cheated on me three times Liam!" I finally clicked who it was. Liam Smith was Maya's ex-boyfriend we'd known him since year 7. They'd dated then but got back together after 6th form. She didn't realise he was a fuck boy.

"I'm sorry I heard everything." I apologised as I burst in scaring Maya. She took a breath of relief that I wasn't Josh and gave me the phone.

"Hey you!" I adressed Liam violently. "Do you think she'd date a fuckboy like you again? After you cheated on her and spread rumours. Well no of course she won't, now she's got powerful friends like me and the rest of us. Do you really want to mess with us?" I didn't lie. It's true we had the power to end his career completely but we weren't like him. He hung up. I smiled and gave the phone back to Maya.

"Im scared Jas." Maya admitted as she hugged me. "He's going to try and find me."

"This isn't the strong, brave girl I know! Forget him! He won't bother and if he does. We'd shut him down more than Stormzy ever has!" I joked. "Anyway it's Valentine's tommorow! We have to look forward to that!"

"True, have you bought presents?" Maya asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Jasmine..." Simon shouted from our room. "Where are you? Have you seen my phone charger?"

"Oh well there calls the love of my life." I laughed with a sigh. "See you in the morning babes." I hugged Maya again and wiped the runny mascara from her cheeks.

 **That was the replacement, sorry if you preffered the other one... I know all you Sidemen fans are screaming at me about Vik's age. I know he's only 21 right now but for the story line to work I had to age him up by three years! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm dripping ice cream all over the computer so I'm going to go clean this up!**

 **HNJ xx**


	10. Valentine

**I haven't uploaded a chapter for years! I'm so sorry about that. I've been really busy! I don't really have much else to say so here's the chapter! :)**

"Open your eyes." I whispered to a sleeping Simon. He stirred slightly.

"Your going to have to give me a kiss if you want me to open my eyes." Simon said as he woke up. I sighed and leaned over to kiss him.

"There, open them now!" I laughed giving him a little shake. He sat up and saw the presents that I had bought him on his lap. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"No, you didn't have to get me all this." Simon laughed as he pulled me in for a hug against his bare chest. I had got him new Roches as he lost his. A new watch, purely because I managed to clumsily break his old one somehow! I'd bought the generic chocolates as well. Vik helped me choose some deodrant as I had no clue. One thing that I was good at was writing the longest card in the world.

"No problem." I smiled as I snuggled up next to him. I was hoping he'd done something for me, but I didn't say anything as that would be selfish.

 **Simon's POV**

"Babe, I love you and I normally wouldn't do this but..." I started lying. I could see the worried expression in her eyes.

"B-but what?" Jasmine stuttered.

"I may have forgotten today was Valentine's day..." I lied. The look on her face broke my heart. I wanted to tell her it was all a prank but I knew that she loved surprises.

"That's fine, it's completely fine. At least we can spend the day together right?" Jasmine mumbled with a fake smile.

"Yes of course! I'm so sorry, I'm such a dick for forgetting." I apologised.

"No you're not, we all forget... sometimes." She looked at her phone avoiding eye contact with me. I texted everyone on our group chat that she'd fallen for it. We'd created this big surprise behind Jasmine's back. Maya replied saying that Jasmine's seemed upset. I looked up from my phone to see she'd gone to the bathroom. I felt so bad but I knew that the plan was going to work. She didn't speak much until we got to breakfast. Even then she sat next to Maya and Josh instead of me.

"That cold shoulder though bro." JJ whispered to me at the breakfast table.

"I feel so fucking bad." I admitted to JJ sighing into my hands.

"Come on man, she'll like your surprise." Ethan patted my back. "Your an amazing boyfriend, I promise."

We all looked up at Ethan with a wierd look.

"Uh thanks man..." I laughed.

"Come on guys no homo." Ethan shouted. I looked at Jasmine who briefly smiled at me and went back to talking to Maya.

 **Back to Jasmine's POV**

"Maya who do you keep texting?" I laughed as I tried to look at her phone. She quickly put it on stand by. "Is it Liam?"

"Maybe..." Maya looked at her lap.

"Block him, does Josh know?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said in my Valentine's card that if Liam tries to come again that he'll knock him out" Maya smiled into the distance.

"That's cute, at least you got a card." I sighed.

"Jasmine... Simon did get you things and wrote you a card but he probably left it in England." Maya told me.

"How do you know?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh uh...Josh told me." Maya smiled.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "So he did remember...sort of."

"Yeah I guess." Maya gave me a hug as we went to see the others after breakfast. I saw Simon and went to give him a hug. I was unnecessarily avoiding him. I loved him after all. Harry awed as Simon kissed me. I blushed into his shoulder as we released.

"Hey do you guys want to go shopping with Josh and I?" Maya asked. "I don't know about you Jas but I didn't pack my party outfit!"

"What party?" I asked confused. "I didn't hear about a party..."

"Oh yeah I forgot to say there was a party tonight." Simon face palmed.

"Yeah let's go with them." I laughed. At least we're doing something today. We took a cab to the shopping centre because it's too cold to walk. We found a River Island shop, so I dragged everyone with me. Maya and I found a ton of dresses to wear.

"Right, Maya and I are going to take turns in wearing an outfit." I explained. "You guys have to judge, and say shit. I dunno!" I laughed as I ran into a changing cubicle. I came out on the count of three with Maya.

"3...2...1... open!" We swung the curtain out the way. Maya looked stunning.

"Eyyy Jasmine you look great!" Josh laughed at me.

"Back off... That's my girlfriend." Simon joked to Josh. I nervously looked at Maya who was staring at the ground.

"At least I didn't forget Valentine-" I interrupted Josh and nodded my head towards Maya.

"M-Maya you look great too!" Josh tried to hug her.

"I rather you forgot Valentine's day..." Maya said coldly rejecting Josh. We all froze. Maya got her stuff and went to the till to buy it. She gave me a look of sadness and went off. I looked helplessly at Josh and Simon. I tried to run after her but Simon stopped me.

"Maya has a thing for that doesn't she." Josh muttered thinking we couldn't hear him.

"What are you on about? It's your fault!" Simon exclaimed at Josh. He let me get changed before we went in search of Maya.

"Where is she..." I moaned to Josh and Simon.

"It's alright, we'll find her give her a text." Simon rubbed my back and pulled me close.

"Cheating on me." Josh said out of no where.

"What?" I was really confused. Josh pointed his hand at Maya who was talking to this guy.

"N-no she's not cheating." I realised. "That's Liam Smith, Simon the guy I told you about, you know Maya's bastard of an ex."

"Who?" Josh took his turn in being confused. "What bloody Liam Smith?"

Liam went in to kiss Maya but she tried to shove him away. I ran up to him and seperated him away.

"Get away from her, your not her boyfriend." I shouted at Liam. Maya cried and ran to Josh.

"I don't know how he found me." Maya cried. I faced palmed.

"JJ tweeted that we were going to the mall." I sighed.

"Who the fuck are you?" Josh squared up to Liam. Josh was taller.

"Liam Smith, Instagram star." Liam said smugly.

"Oh that fuckboy." Simon rolled his eyes. Liam glared at him.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Josh pushed Liam.

"Make me." Liam smirked. Josh went to punch him but Maya stopped him.

"People are watching us." Maya whispered. "Liam get out of my life."

"Have you forgotten how we could literally end your career?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah like you would." Liam laughed.

"Well I have a nice video of you trying to kiss Maya." Simon came out from the background.

"Interfere with my girlfriend or any of us again. That video geets released." Josh threatened Liam. We nodded in agreement.

"Fine I'm going. Don't think this is the last of me." Liam tried to fight back.

"Oh it will be." Maya came up and slapped Liam. He turned his face and walked off. I shrugged and gave Maya a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised.

"It's not your fault." Simon told me. Maya nodded.

"Josh I'd never cheat on you." Maya strode up to Josh and kissed him.

"Things just got heated in here..." Simon and I laughed as we gave them a moment. Out of the blue I hugged Simon. He was surprised but he understood. I was glad that everything was okay between us.

"You guys ready for tonight!" Maya laughed as Josh and her scared us.

 **The party**

"Why are we even having a party?" I asked as we all walked into our cabs.

"Oh the secrets..." Tobi laughed as he dabbed. I shook my head. We all laughed and sang along as we got to the club. Simon stopped me after everyone went in.

"I never forgot Valentine's day, it was just a joke. Here you go..." Simon whispered as kissed my cheek. He covered my eyes as we walked in. He took his hands away and two sparklers went off. A huge screen lit up to Simon's face.

"Jasmine Fernando I love you, and I didn't want to give you a present and that's that because you mean more to me than that. Thank you for being there when I felt like no one was. Thank you for cheering me up and putting a smile on my face everyday. Thank you for teaching me very valuable lessons. I feel like like the luckiest guy to be able to wake up next you every morning. I took this day to show how grateful I am. So I made this video for you. I love you Jasmine! Happy Valentine's day!" The screen gave way to a montage of music and videos of Simon and I. I couldn't help but cry. I ran up and gave him a hug as everyone awed.

"Can we party now?" JJ screamed playfully. We all laughed and the dancing started.

 **Don't even know what this chapter was. Very fast moving I think. I know I haven't been uploading many chapters but that'd because my teachers like to heap me with homework and extra things. Thanks for reading, I'll try and get another chapter out soon. No promises when.**

 **HNJ xx**


	11. Birthday

**Hey, sorry the last chapter was really short and not very good... I need to remind myself that this is my own story/fanfic thing. So to my amazing friends, reading this, who would love to be destined with Joe Sugg. I'm sorry but that's not how a fanfic about The Sidemen work I'm afraid :) lol. Anyways... I hope you like this chapter! Thanks xx**

"It's my birthday, It's my birthday. Imma spend my money..." I sang once again to my trusty vlogging camera.

"Yeah fam, it's her birthday..." Simon pretended to rap.

"Just...Just stop." I joked to Simon. I know he's having a laugh when he pulls a sad face, I gave him a kiss anyway. I heard a knock on our door followed by muffled laughter. I decided to have a small party thing because everyone seemed to be busy today.

"Arghhhhhh!" Vik came running through the door. "Where's my favourite 23 year old?"

"I'm here!" I laughed giving my energetic brother a hug.

"Shame most people can't come to the original party." JJ sighed with a smile.

"Nah, it's alright. Thanks for coming though." I saw the rest of the sidemen coming up our driveway. Josh and Maya stepped past JJ to give me hugs and presents.

"Happy birthday my darling!" Maya kissed both my cheeks like a French woman.

"They were so loud last night!" JJ shouted pointing at Maya and Josh. "I couldn't even say get a room, I should've said get a house!"

Josh slapped JJ while Maya blushed as the rest of us laughed. I shook my head and took everyone to the dining room. They were only staying for a ccouple of hours. Simon wanted to take me somewhere at strictly 11 AM. No clue where. We all had drinks and cake before everyone left.

"Ok, you can go like that if you want. Also pack a bag for one night." Simon said as he shut the door. He slipped his hand around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I'll wear something nicer then." I smiled as we held each other. "Where are we going babe?"

"It's a surprise." Simon gave me a kiss before flashing a leaflet of some place. We released each other and I changed into my favourite dress from Asos.

We were driving for around two hours before we pulled up at a manor house.

"Spa and...hotel?" I read the sign slowly. I lloked at Simon. He stared straight ahead tightening the grip on his steering wheel with a smile. We booked in at the reception, they took our bags to our room as we went for lunch. We came to a big oak door, Simon ushered me to go first. I saw a huge hall with a long table of food. Who was this all for?

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from their hiding places. I screamed in shock. I started laughing, tears were streaming down my face. Vik came to me first and hugged me again as everyone awed.

"Sibling goals!" Louise shouted making everyone agree and laugh.

"Come here girls!" I guestured to Zoe, Louise, Naomi, Tanya and Maya. They all waddled in their high heels to give me a hug. Joe and Capsar ran up as a joke pretending to be girls. I hugged them both. I saw Simon standing near by. As everyone moved away from me I told him to come closer. I reached on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered holding his hands. Everyone cheered.

"Let's eat...I'm fucking starving." JJ interuppted.

"Go on then." I laughed as I took my seat at the end of the table. We were all laughing and talking. I saw Ashley aka AshleyMarieeGaming heading towards me. She slowed down so I patted the spare seat that Simon had vacated since he saw her.

"A-are we okay?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Yes of course you are, now I know that it's not your fault." I smiled as we hugged.

"Happy birthday by the way." She giggled as she went back to her seat. In fact we were both very similar, we both spent most of our time with guys as we were also gamers like they were. I have 3 channels. A main, vlogging and gaming channel. I said to Simon that I wanted to say something so he tapped my glass with a spoon.

"Thank you all so much for surprising me and coming to this party! I must admit I'm still in shock, but that didn't stop me from eating about 7 cakes! Firstly I'd like to thank Vikk for being such a loyal brother and best friend throughout my life, I don't what I'd do without you. Then I'd like to thank my friends that I've made on this journey through YouTube, I couldn't ask for better friends. Last but not least I want to thank Simon. Thanks to you I've had a brillant birthday, once again you've pulled something off for me. It'll be hard to top this off! Your always doing things for me and making sure I'm happy, sometimes I need to remember and thank you. I love you." I sat down and hugged Simon. His eyes were watering as we released. He smiled as I wiped them away.

 **This was a very short chapter, sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter for aggggggeeesss! Thanks for reading :)**

 **HNJ xx**


	12. Jesse aka Fangs

**Helloooo my beautiful sexy people... I promise to make an effort to upload a chapter at least once every one or two weeks. I just found out someone's promoted my fanfiction in their ig bio, thanks so much Lmaoyoutubers ! Anyway here's chapter numero 12!**

"Uh huh, that's great." Simon replied into his phone. "Bye then, can't wait to see you guys."

"Babe, who was that?" I looked up from watching Laid In America.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, Will and Jesse are coming from Texas to England for Insomnia." He explained. "I said they could stay at ours while they're in England."

"Oh right." I was slightly nervous, I'd never met Jesse and Will before, all I knew was that Jesse was a YouTube gamer her channel name was Fangs.

"But that's only if your alright with it, I should've asked you before I said anything." Simon slumped down next to me on the sofa.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, It'll be nice to finally meet your mum!" I laughed as Simon shook his head, that was a rumour a few fans had made and spread.

"For fucks sake she's not my mum!" He said pretty annoyed but still laughing.

"I know, I know. I'm only joking." I smiled before giving him a kiss. "So when are they coming?"

"Day after tomorrow..." Simon said nervously.

"Shit, we need to get everything ready for them then." I rolled my eyes and hauled Simon up to help me clear out of the spare rooms.

 **Their arrival**

"What's the matter?" Simon asked as we headed towards the airport. I realised I was clutching onto my necklace again.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I placed my hands under my thighs.

"Because I'm scared your going to break that swan off its chain, you always do that when you're anxious!" Simon laughed. He took my hand and held it. "Plus your hands are sweating."

"I'm scared." I burst out. "I've never met Jesse before, I guess she seems really nice in her videos."

"Oh don't worry she's very kind, and I'm sure she'll grow to love you like everybody else does." Simon smiled and rubbed my shoulder. We pulled up outside the airport. I tightened my grip on Simon's hand as we went to find them. I could sense him grinning down at me. A short, curvy and skinny blonde woman came running up to us with a large suitcase.

"Jesse!" Simon shouted as he gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Oh I missed you to." Jesse laughed with her familiar bright eyed smile. "And you must be the beautiful and kind Jasmine Fernando!"

"That's sweet of you, I'm so excited I get to see the one and only Fangs!" I hugged her in return. We all walked and caught up with each other as we got to the car.

"Hey Jesse where's Will?" Simon asked slightly confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, poor Will caught a fever so he couldn't come." Jesse sulked.

"Hey I'm going to go get some McDonalds for all of us, I'll just get the usual." Simon unlocked the car for us as he went. Jesse and I got in with an awkward silence now Simon had left. She made sure Simon was out of earshot before she suddenly dragged me back from my seat to look at her.

"Simon's mine, do you get it? He's mine. I didn't come here for Insomnia, I didn't come here to sight see. Wait till he realises what he's been missing. Sooner or later you'll be forgotten. No more kind, pretty and popular Jasmine." Jesse sneered.

"W-what are you on about?" I asked nervously. "I'm dating Simon, he chose me not you. I thought we could be really good friends."

"Friends? Bitch I'd only use you for your 9 million subscribers." Jesse laughed as she let go of me. Her laugh didn't have the same cheery effect as it did before.

"Well I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." I smiled sarcastically and sat back in my seat. I was still slightly shocked. I didn't know she could be so two faced.

"What were you thinking? That Simon truly loved you; a complete nerd who can't play football. Which is his favourite sport! I mean your decent looking, but honestly look at me." Jesse fired back. I took a deep breath. She was making me panic. I kept telling myself that Jesse's just trying to wind me up and that it was all lies. A part of me was scared she was right.

"At least I'm not 30% plastic! Plus Simon said it was cute the way I couldn't play football." I felt stupid as soon as that sentence left my mouth. Jesse tilted her head back and cackled with laughter.

"Simon did say you were funny, admit it you know he'd prefer a hot blonde girl. It's obvious, just watch the way he looks at me." Jesse pretended to wipe away tears of laughter, I stayed silent as I saw Simon coming towards the car.

"Babe, what happened?" Simon's smile faded away as he turned to look at the two of us.

"Oh we were just having a girly chat weren't we Jas." Jesse suddenly turned back into a cheery, kind girl. She kicked my seat secretly.

"Oh yeah, we were. Not anything you need to know about." I put on a fake smile and sat on my hands to prevent myself from holding on to my necklace.

"Right..." Simon laughed he picked up his phone to text someone. My phone went off and I looked at Simon weirdly but he just started the car. I could feel Jesse's eyes on the back of my head as I unlocked my phone. It was a text from Simon.

'I know ur lying to me, tell me everything when we get home xx' He wrote.

I switched my phone off and stared out the window. If I told Simon he'd never believe me. The whole journey back Jesse and Simon kept talking, I stayed silent replaying everything that Jesse said to me. I couldn't help feeling that she was right. As we got back I jumped out to help unload Jesse's suitcase. Jesse followed me as Simon went to open the door.

"If you snitch then your over. Do you hear me? I said over." She whispered coldly as she grabbed her suitcase from me. I shouldn't let her get to me. I just needed to tell Simon once we were alone.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a nap. I had a long flight." Jesse pretended to be exhausted and went to her room. 5 minutes later my phone kept lighting up from texts she was sending me.

'Hey Jas it's Jesse I got your number from Simon. I thought it would help while I was in England.'

'I can't wait to get to know you better, I'm sure we'll be great friends! xx'

This is so weird, what is all this crap she's saying? I'm pretty sure she's up to something. Simon and I filmed a GTA session together for his gaming channel in the gaming room before heading to ours. I decided it was a good time to tell him about Jesse's threats and nonsense. I already expected his reaction.

"What, Jesse would never say shit like that." Simon exclaimed. "I'm pretty certain she's married!"

"That's what I thought but she did." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Jasmine but I'm struggling to believe you, is this a huge joke of some sort?"

"Honestly do you think I'd lie about something like this?" I could feel a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. "I'm telling you the truth, that's what she said." Simon took my phone and looked through the texts she'd sent me.

"Jesse hasn't sent you anything horrible either." Simon said sternly. "Oh babe did you say all this because your scared that I might prefer Jesse to you?" He pulled me closer into a hug.

"You don't believe me do you?" I removed myself from him. Simon didn't answer or try to hug me again. I quickly wiped my eyes so that Simon didn't see I was crying.

"Jas..." Simon said softly while trying to wipe my tears away. I brushed his hand off harshly.

"I'm going to have a nap, today has been stressful. I need some sleep." I turned away and lied down. "Leave me alone."

"Ok, well I'm going to go film some videos in the gaming room if you need me." Simon kissed my head before closing door behind him. As soon as he left I let myself cry quietly, I soon drifted off to sleep.

 **That Evening**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. It was 5.36 PM. My mirror greeted me with a ghastly sight, I had dark circles and streams of mascara and eyeliner down my face. I hate the side effects of crying. My phone was on my dressing table, that wasn't where I left it before I slept. I slowly made my way downstairs dreading the fact I had to face Jesse again. I headed to the coffee machine as usual. I heard Jesse crying to someone.

"Oh no, what's the matter Jesse?" I turned round to see Jesse crying on the sofa with Simon sitting opposite her. She broke in to more tears.

"I think you perfectly know what the matter is." Simon said coldly.

"No I honestly don't, what happened?" I said very concerned. I rushed down to sit next to Jesse.

"She won't admit it." Jesse sobbed.

"You sent all those horrible messages to Jesse." Simon opened my the conversation on my own phone. I scrolled down in horror.

 _'Go back to Texas no one wants you here bitch.'_

 _'Your just a useless slut, I mean your worth nothing.'_ And other texts like that.

I could feel anger burning up inside me. Jesse must of taken my phone while I was sleeping and sent them herself. That's why my phone was on the dressing table instead of my bedside table when I woke up. She must of seen my password when I unlocked it in the car.

"Simon can I talk to you." I asked. "In private." We headed out of our open plan living room and kitchen.

"What do you want to say?" Simon whispered.

"I'm not lying to you, I never sent those texts." I started off simply.

"Well they were from your phone." Simon fired back.

"You watched me put my phone on my bedside table, when I woke up it was on my dressing table." I explained.

"Are you saying Jesse sent them?" I thought Simon was starting to see my point.

"Yes, I was sleeping the whole time."

"So was Jesse, I didn't hear her leaving her room."

"I didn't send them." I shouted. Simon hushed me.

"Guys please don't fight, I knew Jasmine hated me. It's nothing..." Jesse came out of the other room and wiped away her fake tears.

"No it's not nothing, I didn't know Jasmine could be so mean and so much of a bitch." Simon said disgusted.

"So you believe her instead of your own girlfriend. Who you just called a bitch." I shouted at Simon. "You really wanted this to happen didn't you." I screamed at Jesse.

"Jasmine wait I didn't mean it..." Simon unsuccessfully tried to stop me from leaving.

"It's me or her Simon." I said quietly.

I grabbed my coat and shoes and left the house. I was going to Maya's. I was calling Maya while I drove and explained what happened. I ran up to her door.

"Oh Jasmine, I can't believe what happened." Maya open the door and gave me a hug. "I'm sure Simon didn't actually mean to call you a bitch."

"Well at least you believe me." I look down at my phone. "Jesse sent me a text."

' _Nice exit bitch, Simon says you have a thing for needing 'space' when ur upset. It's so sad your missing out on me and Simon's dinner for two. We're watching Harry Potter because it's your favourite xx'_

"Screenshot it!" Vikk shouted as he came running from the other room.

"I didn't know you were here." I laughed listening to Vikk's instructions.

"I was just filming with Josh, we heard about what happened and we believe you." Vikk gave me a hug.

"We're going to need a plan if we're going to catch this scheming sket!" Josh said as he ran down the stairs.

"Well we better act fast then." Maya exclaimed filling me up with excitement.

 **I have no commentary left rn...**

 **HNJ xx**


	13. The plan

**Good night or day everyone... Today it is time to catch Jesse out! I looovvveeed my friends reaction to the last chapter when we got to school the next day! xx Anyway here's the chapter...**

 **Simon's POV**

I lied in bed staring at the ceiling, by myself. I planned my apology in my head. I fucked up today, how could I have called Jasmine a bitch. I felt so stressed and angry at all the things that she said and did. I kept replaying what she said in my head.

"It's me or her Simon."

I could hear it as if she was here saying it now. Jas was right, after all I loved her not Jesse, but she still didn't have the right to be so horrible to Jesse. It must of been about 11.30 PM when I heard the door click open. Jasmine was humming to herself as she walked up the stairs. She came into the room briefly to get her PJs and left. I realised I'd been holding my breath while she came in. I shivered as I realised I'd have to face Jasmine.

"Are you awake Simon?" Jasmine whispered softly as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah..." I replied emptily. "Do you still hate me?"

"Debateable." She sighed as she turned to face me. I longed to pull her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to call you a bitch. Honestly I was just angry and stressed about what you said." I burst out.

"Apology accepted, it's alright if you don't believe me but I'm not lying." Jasmine rubbed her eyes from tiredness.

"Fine but why aren't you mad at me?" I asked slightly surprised. "I was so mean."

"It's useless being mad at you if you've apologised and realised what you've done." She smiled. "Plus how I can stay crazy at you, I love you." Jasmine kissed my cheek. I plucked up the courage and hugged her to my chest.

"I love you more." I whispered as we fell asleep.

 **Jasmine's POV**

 **Insomnia DAY 1**

"That is right people, we are heading to Insomnia!" I shouted to my vlogging camera as I ran down the stairs. "Morning Jesse!" I said cheerfully, I wasn't going to let her ruin my mood. Plus now I know everyone's going to help me call her out.

"Good morning!" Jesse fake laughed as she realised I was vlogging.

"Where is my dearest Simone?" I went and hugged Simon who was loading the suitcases into the car.

"Is that my new name then, Simone?" Simon laughed kissing the top of my head. I turned my camera off as we all went to eat breakfast. I got a text from Harry for some reason.

 _'There's someone I want you to meet when we get to the hotel, she's got a plan to catch Jesse x'_

 _'Oooooh a she is it? Is she your plus one at Insomnia? x'_ I teased Harry.

 _'No, you probably know her. G2g see u there Jas x'_ Harry exited the conversation.

"Simon do you know if Harry has a girlfriend?" I asked out of the blue.

"Um not that I'm aware of." Simon shrugged. "Why anyway?"

"Harry says a 'she' is coming to Insomnia with us." I laughed. Simon shook his head and left to clean our dishes.

"So you and Simon not breaking up then?" Jesse sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, no we're not." I screeched my chair back and headed to Simon's car.

 **At the hotel**

We dragged our suitcases into the lobby to meet the others. They hadn't seen Jesse yet but they knew what she had done. I tried not to laugh as they gingerly hugged Jesse. I headed over to Maya, Vik, Josh and Harry.

"So where's this 'she'?" I whispered.

"Boo!" Someone scared me. I turned round to see who it was.

"Ellie! I haven't seen you in ages." I exclaimed as I hugged her. Ellie was one of my favourite YouTube gamers. "Oh and congratulations on 5 million subscribers!"

"Oh thanks babes, I saw your tweet! Plus I know right, the last time I saw you was at that Instagram launch thing." Ellie smiled. "Congrats on bloody 9 million!"

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce you guys to each other!" Harry laughed.

"Thanks darling, do you know Maya?" I asked Ellie as I introduced Maya.

"I've seen her gazillions of times in your videos, but yeah we got to know each other while we were waiting." Ellie hung her arm around Maya's shoulders playfully. Ellie was medium height and skinny as well as curvy. She was equipped with extremely long ash blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She was made of pure natural beauty. As well as the best personality ever. No wonder Harry was so fond of Ellie.

"Yeah we get on like a house on fire." Maya laughed hugging Ellie. I looked at Vik who was staring at Ellie jaw dropped.

"Vik she belongs with Harry not you." I whispered to him. He pushed me in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up!" Vik laughed. "Hey guys lets go put our stuff away before we have to head off again."

"Jas and I going to go for a coffee see you later." Ellie gave Harry a quick hug and quickly dragged me away before I could react.

"I hate coffee." Ellie stopped and said as we got outside.

"Come on then." I laughed as we went into a shop called Bubblement. My favourite smoothie shop. I ordered myself the usual mango flavour. An I ordered Ellie a strawberry. I watched her videos enough to tell it was her favourite.

"So are you and Harry and item?" I asked as we sat down. Ellie choked on her smoothie as I said that. I couldn't help but laugh as I whacked her back to clear her air ways.

"An item? N-no of course not." Ellie blushed and looked down at her smoothie.

"Don't lie... You know you can tell me anything." I reassured Ellie.

"Ok, me and Harry have started dating, but I don't think we're official yet." She burst out. "And you know how they say never to trust a guy who says 'I love you' on the first date."

"Yeah..." I chuckled nervously, feeling embarrassed as I thought about me and Simon's first date.

"Anyway let's talk about you, I have a plan to catch Jesse." Ellie said excitedly.

"Ok, remember Jesse's smarter than you think!" I sighed.

"You've got a masters degree in biology, Maya's got one in veterinary and I've got one in Phycology. We're all pretty damn smart. I think we'll be fine." I loved Ellie's forwardness.

"True, ok I want to hear this plan." I laughed.

"Right so I hear Jesse's notorious for bitching to your face, if we can get you two in a room where they'll be cameras and an intercom, like the VIP lounge at Insomnia. Obviously you'll need to trigger her off into speaking and lead her into the room." She explained.

"This sounds promising, let's hope we can pull it off. Why do we need an intercom and cameras?" I clasped my hands around my smoothie.

"I think we need everyone to see how much of a slut and bitch Jesse is." Ellie grinned as we got up.

"When does this happen?" I asked.

"What about...Today?" Ellie smiled.

"Sounds great to me!" I paid the bill and we left the smoothie shop. "So..does Harry send you hearts and kisses?" I couldn't help asking.

"Oh shut up!" Ellie pretended to slap me.

 **Later that day**

"Jas why are you shivering?" Maya and Josh laughed as we got to Insomnia.

"I'm just really excited and slightly nervous." I winked to Maya so she knew I was talking about the plan.

"What are you nervous about?" Simon came and wrapped his arms around me, I jumped in fright.

"Um...about hosting the show for The Sidemen." I lied quickly, in the corner of my eye I could see Josh smirking.

"Don't worry, you're a people person, you have this knack for talking and making friends. You'll do great as always." Simon kissed my hair as I hugged him, I was so grateful. I felt bad for lying to him but I knew this plan was for the best. We all headed to the VIP lounge where the rest of them were. As Jesse saw us she ran up to Simon and slid her arm around the back of his waist. Simon looked slightly uncomfortable but he assumed Jesse was just being friendly. I pretended to throw up silently behind Simon's back, making everyone laugh. Jesse turned round to give me a cold glare.

"Ooooh that fire!" JJ shouted pretending to be shot.

"Are you ready?" Ellie whispered to Maya and I. I nodded quickly. I turned round to see Maya hugging Josh, we didn't want to ruin their moment.

"Yo guys, I'm actually so hyped." Harry whispered as he came running towards us. He sat down next to Ellie who inched closer. I squealed at the sight of them.

"Honestly you're so childish Jasmine Fernando." Ellie shook her head as she nudged me. Harry was clearly embarrassed.

"So when is this all happening?" JJ broke the secrecy of our conversation. I hushed him.

"When we have the break between the two Sidemen shows." Ellie explained. We all hushed as Simon came towards us.

"So what's the beef? And why are you all whispering." Simon frowned.

"We're planning something for Jesse's birthday, don't tell her." I lied once again.

"I'm really glad to see you and Jesse are getting along, told you that you have a knack for making friends." Simon smiled. Jesse pulled Simon towards her to show him something.

"And you also have a knack for lying." Josh added introducing laughter from everyone.

"Oh shush, Jasmine already feels bad enough." Maya jokingly put a finger on Josh's lips and came to hug me.

"Yeah Josh, and I've got your girlfriend now!" I laughed.

 **The plan**

"Thank you all for coming to see The Sidemen, obviously y'all want some of the brilliant sidemen merch, they will be sold at the back near the exits. They'll also be selling some exclusive signed copies of The Sidemen book!" I started to end the show, the sound of everyone cheering sent shivers up my spine. "In a few minutes JJ will be performing so stay tuned for that, see ya guys later and go climb Kilimanjaro!" I exited singing one of JJ's songs. I ran back to the dressing rooms where they took the microphone off me and let me relax.

"Well done you did a great job for a first time." One of the IT technicians complimented me.

"Oh thank you so much. I was slightly nervous." I admitted.

"Good luck with the plan." He smiled at my face of surprise. "Who else do you think fixed the intercom and cameras?"

"Well thanks again, I really hope this goes well." I squeezed my hands together as he took my ear piece off. Ellie texted me to meet Jesse and her outside the VIP lounge. I took a deep breath, my heart was beating. This was my one chance, I don't have time to fuck it up.

"Hey guys, what did you think of my performance." I asked as I saw them. Ellie gave me a wink and a secret thumbs up.

"Oh It was brilliant as always, sorry guys got to go and see Harry." Ellie lied and left us to start the cameras.

"I think it was pretty basic." Jesse smiled sarcastically.

"Well there's always one person isn't there." I smirked.

"Don't you have a show to host in like half an hour?" Jesse sighed.

"Yeah but I just needed to pick up something."

"Whatever, I'm going to find the guys." Jesse sighed and walked away. I started to panic, this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Slut!" I hurriedly shouted after Jesse. She stopped in her tracks and turned round storming towards me.

"What did you call me?" Jesse came up to my face.

"Nothing, you can go. I need to pick something up for Simon." I lied knowing she'd follow me.

"I can do that." Jesse pushed past me into the lounge. I couldn't help but smile to myself at how stupid she was.

 **Simon's POV**

The TV in our dressing room suddenly lit up. It showed a view of the lounge with Jesse and Jasmine. Everyone didn't seem to be too surprised as I was.

"Simon asked me to pick it up for him, not you." Jasmine said normally.

"Yeah but he loves me more than you." Jesse replied shocking me. I watched intently.

"If he loves you so much why isn't he dating you then?" Jasmine fired back.

"Are you dumb, you've got 9 million subscribers bitch. Why else would he date you?" Jesse laughed wickedly, I could see Jasmine was weakening. "Aww did he tell you that you were beautiful and kind."

"Shut up Jesse." Jasmine tried to shout.

"Look in the mirror nerd, look at me then look at you." Jesse posed snottily at the mirror in the lounge. "I'm hot, blonde, skinny, normal sized thighs unlike you. Look at these beasts." Jesse held her boobs making me feel slightly sick.

"At least I don't have an ugly character like you." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Wake up bitch, 'character' won't get you any boys." Jesse pulled herself away from looking at herself.

"Well apparently it did." Jasmine smirked. I couldn't believe what was happening. Jasmine was telling the truth.

"Not for long, once I show Simon what he's missing. He'll be all over me and finished with you." Jesse said menacingly. "I can't wait to see the sensitive and broken Jasmine."

I'd had enough. I stormed up out of the room and ran towards to the lounge where they were. I took a deep breath and pushed my way through the door.

"Jesse you shut the fuck up right now!" I shouted at her, Jasmine ran to my side.

"W-what's going on?" Jesse tried to cover everything up.

"Everyone of us heard and saw what happened. You make me sick, how could you say those things you slut. I never considered you more than just a friend. Now I don't even think of you as a friend but just a dirty, scheming sket and a bitch." I made sure Jesse knew her place. "You tried to ruin mine and Jasmine's relationship."

"I was only joking..." Jesse faltered.

"Don't you lie, you've got no fucking way out of here." Josh joined in as everyone gathered in the lounge.

"Got to America." Maya started.

"And never come back." Ellie finished off. They'd obviously rehearsed that I thought to myself.

"Your exits are here, here and here." Jasmine joked and pretended to be a flight attendant as she pointed at the different doors.

Jesse picked up her suitcase and belongings and ran out of the room in tears. Everyone started cheering.

 **Jasmine's POV**

I couldn't believe how happy I was. We actually managed to pull this off. I'd never have to see that slut again. I went a stood on the table.

"Guys I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for helping me with this and Maya for helping me to keep my head clear through all of this. Most of all, thank you Ellie for organising and setting up this whole trap otherwise I'd probably be quite broken if that went on for any longer." I jumped of the table to hug Ellie. We all broke into chatter as we handed out soft drinks.

"Babe can I talk to you in private." Simon held my arm. I could see he had tears in is eyes. We left the lounge.

"I'm so sorry, I knew she was your good friend." I apologised.

"Fuck her, no... I'm sorry." Simon said fondly. "I should've listened to you like a good boyfriend. But no I was pretty crap."

"It wasn't really your fault, yeah I guess I wised you'd listen to me in the first place. But I would've of done the same as you did." I wiped his tears away. "At least she's gone now."

"It wasn't a half bad plan. I hope you can forgive me." Simon stared into my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'll find it in my heart somewhere." I smiled as I felt tears coming into my eyes. Simon coaxed his fingers into my hair as we were about to kiss.

"Come on people we have another show to run!" JJ ran through the door causing us to jump away from each other. I shook my head and laughed with Simon. He took my hand and kissed me quickly before we ran to catch up with the others.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Ha now we've caught that bitch! Jesse is a real life YouTuber and I'm sure she's not really like this irl but just for the context of the story. Btw Ellie isn't a real YouTuber, she's just a character I made up.**

 **HNJ xx**


	14. Long Time No See

**I really enjoyed writing the last two chapters, Jesse and The Plan! I hope you enjoyed reading them too! This chapter is about character briefly mentioned in one of the earlier chapters. Here you go xx**

Simon and I were both editing on the sofa. I was so tired from Insomnia, the day before yesterday. Hence the name Insomnia. Today was so gloomy and miserable as well, making me feel even more tired. I looked out the window and saw a new car on our street.

"Simon, do we know anyone with a very expensive black Jaguar?" As soon as Simon shaked his head in confusion, the door bell went off. I sighed.

"It's probably my delivery..." I fell off the sofa onto the floor making Simon cry with laughter, I went to open the door. "Hi there..." I faltered off as I saw it wasn't a delivery guy.

"Jasmine, you've grown so much." My older brother remarked.

"Devinda...Is this really you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. It's me." He stepped into the house and hugged me. "I've really missed you."

"Me too." I started crying.

"No don't cry, I'm here now." He held my face and wiped away my tears.

"Jasmine who is this?" Simon asked concerned. I smiled at Dev.

"Simon this is mine and Vik's older brother, Devinda." I explained. "Devinda this is my boyfriend Simon."

"Call me Dev for short." Dev went and shook hands with Simon.

"Please go into the sitting room, it's slightly messy. We weren't expecting anyone." I heard Dev laugh as he went in. "What's so funny?"

"When you said slightly messy I thought you were being serious, the messiest thing here is that one pillow on the floor." Dev smiled at me. Simon laughed as he remembered that the pillow fell off the sofa with me.

"I bet she keeps you in tight order too hey?" Dev patted Simon on the back.

"Well that's one way of putting it!" Simon laughed. "I'll get some drinks, what do you guys want?"

"Tea will be fine thanks." Dev and I said in unison. I laughed at Simon's face.

"I never thought you'd follow in Vik's footsteps!" Dev laughed. "Like starting a YouTube channel, I'm not going to lie but I'm not surprised you have 9 million subs and Vik has 4 or something? Your videos are hilarious, I love it when you two film a video together."

"So do I, I'd love to have all three of us for a video." I laughed. "I'm telling you, auntie Malithi hates us for it!"

"Well we can't prevent her natural Asian instincts!" Dev sighed. I loved how he was jokingly racist like our dad used to be.

"So where have you been for the last 6 years?" I asked. I still remembered the day Dev left.

 ***FLASHBACK***

I jumped as I heard Dev drop his boxes on the floor above us. I sat still on the sofa with Vik nearby. I held my mug of cold tea, that Vik had made half an hour ago, tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard mum scream at Dev.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving this dump." He fired back.

"Go ahead, don't come running back to me when you run out of money and your living on the streets." Mum threatened.

"I won't need to come back, I've finished university and I've started a job. Even if I did become a beggar I wouldn't ever want to see your face again." I could sense the anger and tension in the house. I looked up at Dad's picture, I wished he was he but I knew he was watching over us. This wasn't what he'd want. This wasn't what anyone wanted. Vik came and sat right next to me. I leant my head against his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, I also wish dad was here." Vik whispered. We said no more as we listened to mum and Dev arguing. He ran up and down the stairs dropping his boxes near the door.

"Why are you leaving Devinda Barn?" Mum shouted.

"Because I'm sick and tired of you talking as if i'm shit to other people, constantly telling me I have no future. Always telling me I'm dumber than Vikram and Jasmine." Dev cried out in anger,. I winced at the sound of my name. "You don't care about me, otherwise why else did you go and have two other children after me."

I ran out to the cloakroom as I heard him getting his coat and the keys to the car dad bought him.

"Mum please tell Dev you love him." I cried to our mum. "Don't let him go..."

"I c-can't, that man doesn't need me anymore. He doesn't love me." For a fleeting second I could understand my brother's hatred for the woman standing at the top of the stairs. I ran to Dev and hugged him tightly.

"Where are you going to go?" I knew there was no point in begging him to stay as I'd already tried for the past three weeks.

"My mate's got room in his house, he said I could stay till I found my own place." Dev explained, I nodded as I cried.

"I'm ging to miss you the most Jasmine, out of all of them." Dev whispered. "I know your 17 now, but since you were a baby you've always stayed by my side."

"Why are you doing this?" Vik built up the courage to ask. "How selfish are you?" I glared at my other brother.

"Selfish it may seem but it's for the best." Dev sighed, Vik nodded as he understood. "Good luck with YouTube Vik and have fun at uni Jas."

"You make it sound like we'll never see you again Dev." I held his hand.

"I never thought I'd have to say this but-" Vik had tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you Dev." Vik went and strongly hugged our brother. I smiled at the fact they weren't fighting, but they were both compassionate for once.

"I bet you, that when Vik is famous and Jas is outsmarting everyone in her job. When your both rolling in money." Dev laughed briefly. "I'm going to find you both. Us Barn's will stick together even if we're miles apart."

"See you later Vikram Barn, and I'll remember you Jasmine Fernando Barn." Dev hugged us both at the same time. I handed both my brothers a picture of us and dad on that day we went to see the swans. We all held the charms dad had left us before he died. Dev smiled briefly before leaving through the door. I heard my mum sob as the door slammed.

 ***FLASBACK ENDS***

"You just had a flashback didn't you?" Dev read my mind.

"H-how did you know?" I smiled.

"You used to do it all the time, your face goes blank and expressionless." Dev laughed. "What did you see?"

"That day you left." I smiled sadly as my brother hugged me. Simon came and handed us our drinks. He went to leave the room but I took his hand and let him sit next to me. "What made you return after so long?"

"Well I didn't come for so long because, I thought you and Vik wouldn't want to see me. But I came because of this." Dev showed us his phone, there was a picture of him proposing to a woman.

"Your getting married!" I cried out in excitement.

"Congratulations!" Simon laughed.

"You know Asha don't you Jas?" Dev asked. Asha was in Vik's year at school meaning she was two years older than me.

"Oh yeah, Vik had a crush on her in secondry school." I laughed as I remembered. "Does Vik know that you've returned?"

"No, but I'm planning to visit him." Dev explained.

"I can ask him to come here if you want?" I offered. Dev looked unsure. "Trust me he'll be happy."

"I love family reunions." Simon said randomly making Dev and I laugh. "That's so weird, all three siblings laugh exactly the same."

"I'll ring Vik." I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hey Vik, are you free right now?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, what's up little sis?" Vik said casually.

"Uh well, Devinda's at my house right now." I explained.

"W-wait what?" Vik was astonished. "Ok shall I come?"

"Well duh!" I laughed as he cut the line. We were all laughing and talking till I heard the doorbell again. I ran to the door. Vik looked nervous. Dev followed me to the door. There was no words between them but a strong hug. We all went to the living room as Dev explained where he's been. Devinda was now a lawyer and he owned the very expensive car outside, he met Asha again in university.

"So I wanted my only siblings to come to my wedding, I'll email you guys the dates and invitations." Dev smiled as he headed for the door. He said he was in a rush.

"I'm so glad you came bro." Vik smiled. I nodded in agreement.

"Sames." Dev imitated whatt I always say. We hugged each other again but knowing that we we'll see each other this time.

"Teach me how to grow a proper beard like you!" Vik begged. "And sick whip bro." Dev gave a thumbs up as he got into his car.

"Hey Vik, I ordered dominoes for dinner." Simon called out of the living room.

"Well I'm staying, lucky I bought my laptop." Vik grinned as he ran back inside the house out of the rain. I rolled my eyes and watched Dev speed off down the road.

 **I really liked writing that chapter even if I managed to obtain a dead arm! I love how I intoduce and explain Dev like 5 million chapters after I said I would! Btw I completely made Dev up, he doesn't exist but Vik does have an older brother irl... Thanks for reading :)**

 **HNJ XX**


	15. Dev's Wedding

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!** **I know I'm very slow at uploading chapters but I can never seem to find the time these days. Btw this chapter won't make sense unless you read the previous one... Here's chapter 15!**

A makeup artist carefully zipped up the back of my bridesmaid dress. I looked up from the ground. My hair was tied in a plaited bun, with fake shells weaved in-between. Us three bridesmaids all wore a nirvana blue dress, each being a different shade of that blue, mine being the darkest. The wedding was ocean themed. I had suggested it to Asha when I met her about three days after Dev returned. I walked into the room to show the others. I was accompanied by the other two bridesmaids, Asha's best friend and sister.

"Jasmine!" Mali, Asha's little sister, exclaimed as I walked through the door. "You looking fine girl..."

"Oh shush! Look at the two of you!" I laughed as I hugged them both.

"Come on now, no wedding is complete without selfies!" Faith chuckled, Asha's best friend, as she took her phone out. I smoothed down my dress, lace on the top half and silk flowing beneath. Obviously Dev and Asha could afford all of this.

"Our Instagrams will be goals!" I admitted. "I'll tag you both."

"Cha-ching more followers!" Mali joked as she dabbed. I shook my head at her primary school behaviour.

"Oh my God..." Simon abruptly stopped as he and Vik burst through the door. "Jas you look gorgeous." Simon smiled.

"Thanks." I leant my head on his shoulder as he slipped his arms around my waist. "You look pretty hot you know... as a page boy!" I joked to Simon, Vik was the best man.

"You all look amazing." Vik shoved his hands in is pockets and stared at Mali. She blushed and looked down as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Faith and I exchanged a smile in awe of them.

"Guys where's Asha, she should be here by now before the ceremony starts." Faith pointed out.

"I'll have a look for her, she already finished getting ready before I did." I ran through the hallways of the rented manor house, which seemed like a palace. I started to feel like I was getting lost when I heard singing. I edged the door open. I could see Asha pacing around singing a Disney tune.

"Once upon a December-" Asha stopped singing in fright as I shut the door behind me. "Oh Jas, don't mind me."

"Don't worry you sounded amazing, plus it's just me." I sat her down next to me by the window. She had a long white flowing dress, with pearls dangling over lace and pretty ornate flowers. She was already so pretty, never mind now.

"What's on your mind? Come on spill the beans." I could see her eyes flickering from so many thoughts in her head, and probably stress.

"Well, I just can't believe this is all happening. I feel like the luckiest girl alive to have been chosen by Dev." Asha burst out.

"Yes it must be pretty overwhelming, this wedding is representing the fact that you are presumably going to spend the rest of your life with that man. But you know he didn't choose you, your not a pair of his shoes. You chose each other." I smiled as I held both her hands. "I know that Dev is the luckiest guy in the world, to end up with such a beautiful, kind and intelligent girl. You should know that he would die for you." I pulled Asha into a hug as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You know Vik, Simon and Dev were all talking to me about you." Asha smiled. "They were saying you have this sense of kindness and comfort that can make anyone feel comfortable to talk to you."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah it's a good asset you know. No wonder everyone seems to like you." Asha wiped her tears avoiding smudging her makeup.

"Oh thanks, anyway we should be getting back." I laughed as we ran back to everyone else. We all started to get into our rehearsed positions. As dad couldn't be with us at this moment there was a huge portrait of him near by us. Someone burst through the doors. I looked up and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, it's mum!" I whispered to Vik. I excused myself and paced to her side. She pulled me to the side. I could hear everyone muttering.

"Did I miss anything?" Mum whispered to me.

"No it was about to start, does Dev know your here?" I asked nervously.

"Well no, your aunty invited me. He didn't get my blessings." My mum had a exasperated look on her face, constantly looking round. She hated being the centre of attention. "Do you think I could miss my son's wedding?"

"Well obviously not but I don't want something to stir up." I gestured to Vik to come. Dev was talking to Simon, quite distressed.

"You made an entrance." Vik smirked. I glared at him.

"Dev doesn't know mum's here Vik." I panicked. "They haven't met each other...since... since you know that day." I winced as I remembered the day Dev left.

"Oh dear, you need to talk to him. He's your son. Today's the best day of his life." Vik held mum's hands. I nodded hurriedly in agreement. Letting my older brother take control of the situation. Everything was held up for a bit whilst this was all sorted out. I saw Dev leave behind the wing.

"Let's go see him." I tried to follow Dev with my mum.

"No, what if he doesn't want to see me." My mum slapped my wrist so I'd let go of her hand. I tried my best not to laugh, this was one of my mum's signature Asian moves.

"Well he doesn't have a choice." Vik said determinedly as we persuaded our mum to follow us. Dev turned round and stared at mum as we walked into his dressing room. A deathly silence fell around us. I started to think that this wasn't a good idea after all. My mum started crying and ran up and hugged Dev.

"My beautiful darling boy..." Mum cried as she held his face. "I've missed you so much."

"I've... I've missed you to." Dev strongly hugged our mum. "I shouldn't of left in the first place, especially at that time when dad passed away. I almost broke us all apart. I'm the oldest, I should've known best."

"At least we're all here now." I smiled as Vik and I joined the hug. The ceremony took place with smiles on everyone's faces now that Dev and mum had reunited. He vowed to visit her. The whole ceremony was completed and Vik had prepared a speech as he was best man. Dev obviously forgot how much Vik talks! We all took our places at the dining tables. It was so sweet to watch them cut the cake together, which was a huge oyster with a pearl.

"You know." Simon whispered to me. "That could be us one day."

"What eating cake together?" I teased.

"No, you know tying the knot. I'm not trying to hint anything." Simon said hurriedly.

"Yeah I know what you meant. Well who knows what the future will hold for us" I smiled. The moment was broken as my aunty addressed me.

"Jayanthi!" My aunty addressed me by my real name. I knew better than to try and correct her. Simon and Vik were going red trying to hold in their laughter.

"Aunty Lalita!" I turned round and got up to give my aunty a hug. My mum stood behind her older sister smiling and nodding at whatever she said.

"You know you are the smartest out of your brothers." My aunty smiled as she hugged me.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." I itched the back of my neck. "I mean Dev and Vik are very successful too."

"Don't worry I've seen your houses and cars." She whispered jokingly. I fake laughed. My aunty looked at Simon. "So who's this man, I've never met before?"

"Oh this is Simon, my boyfriend." I'm pretty sure her eye twitched at the sound of the word boyfriend.

"I thought you were dating that nice boy Jayesh? You know I never got to see him actually." My aunty's morale was slowly slipping away.

"Uh that didn't work out." I remembered the lie I made up to my aunty whilst I was in university. Luckily she decided to change the subject.

"So tell me Jayanthi, how long have you been a biologist now?" My aunty asked me. I froze. No one clearly told her.

"Well I didn't take the job." I saw the look of horror on her face as I said that. "N-no, I got a... higher salary job you see."

"S-so your not doing sciences, then what is your job?" My aunty asked. "A doctor or a lawyer like Devinda?"

"Not exactly I make YouTube videos... and I get paid for it." said nervously. My aunty looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Uh very nice, let me talk to Vikram." She told my brother to come over. I saw Vik take a deep breath and went to confess to my aunty that he wasn't doing natural sciences either. I sat back down with my head in my hands. Simon had slid half way down his chair with laughter. I adored Simon's laugh but I still whacked him with my napkin.

"Jasmine we're going to have to move out from England." Vik came back slightly scared.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because now aunty knows that we don't have 'proper jobs' as she stated!" Vik put his head on the table. Simon was crying now.

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to write a review or follow me to know when I write another chapter.**

 **HNJ xx**


	16. Last Comments

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm listening to Astrid S 'Paper Thin' It's so good! I don't really have much to say so here's the chapter x**

"Simon it's not the right season for barbeques!" I pretended to complain as we tried to find a way to celebrate our 1 year anniversary. "Plus do you even know how to run one?"

"Course I do!" Simon laughed. "And it is already April!"

"I'm sure we'll think of something for tommorow." I took his hands across the table, I didn't want him to plan something as I already did.

"I still think a party would be more fun." Simon reasoned.

"Oh yeah, won't ruin the romantic vibes at all." I mumbled to myself as I let go of his hands and leant back.

"What was that babe?" Simon asked.

"I don't even know." I sighed and started to load the dishwasher. He turned on my playlist. It was obviously playing Melanie Martinez.

" _Tired blue boy walks my way..._ " The song 'Pacify Her' started. I turned round and laughed as Simon pirouetted towards me. He slipped his arms around my waist from behind me, we swayed to the music.

"I don't want to argue, we'll do whatever makes you happy." Simon whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to argue either, but we'll do something that we both agree on. Something small." I turned round and hugged him. Simon softly kissed my head. I didn't tell Simon but I had planned something for not only us but a couple of our friends as well. My phone started ringing breaking the moment. Simon swiched off the speaker. It was Tobi.

"Wag wan, how can I help bruv?" I joked.

"Please, don't ever say that again." Tobi laughed slightly.

"Hey what's up though? You seem upset." I asked seriously.

"You got a minute?" Tobi checked.

"Yeah sure." I was slightly worried.

"Meet me at the park near the basket ball courts." Tobi said before cutting the call.

"Wait why? Tobi? Tobi..." I sighed.

"What did he want?" Simon looked up from his laptop.

"He wants to speak to me, I'll be like 15 minutes." I went to get my coat and shoes.

"About what?" Simon was slightly annoyed.

"No clue, see you in a bit." I left and shut the door. I jumped in my car and turned my heating on. It sort of reminded me of that day when I went to the Sidemen house before I was dating Simon. Tobi texted me saying he was sitting on a bench. I parked my car and walked towards him.

"What's all this big hustle?" I asked as I sat down.

"I have a confession to make." Tobi stared at the ground.

"What do you mean? What confession?" I was so confused.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Tobi looked at me fully now.

"T-tell me then." I said anxiously.

"I have feelings... For Maya." Tobi admitted.

"No Tobi..." I put my head in my hands. "For how long?"

"Since the day I met her." Tobi rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about this." I apologised. "Maya loves Josh Tobi, you need to respect that."

"I know but... I just needed someone to tell, someone I can trust." Tobi said.

"Well you can talk to me anytime but Josh is your bestfriend. He has been for 12 years. Would you really do that to him?" I asked Tobi. "Leave them alone, if Maya loved you she'd be dating you. Don't be like this Tobi. That's not who you are."

"You don't understand." Tobi shouted at me.

"Take a breath and calm down, I do honestly. Maya's amazing I agree but there's so many other girls Tobi. Girls that aren't taken by your bestfriend." I smiled at his smirk. "Anyway I need to get back. I left Simon quite annoyed."

"Good luck with the anniversary surprise tommorow." Tobi winked.

"Oh thanks, see you tommorow then." I smiled.

"Oh before you go..." Tobi stopped me and he hugged me I smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks for making my head straight again!" I answered Simon's call.

"No problem, know one needs to know about us or this meeting okay?" I smiled and left Tobi who headed back to the apartments.

"What the fuck?" Simon said through the phone. "Know about what? What's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get home. It's not what it sounds like." I forgot I'd answered the call as I said that. I was slightly hurt and surprised that he'd thing I'd cheat on him.

"I don't need your explanation." Simon said coldly.

"No please, give me a chance." I pleaded. He sighed and said ok. I felt shook. Can we still not trust each other? I got home and I slammed the door. I kicked of my shoes and ran upstairs. He was editing in our room.

"You still can't trust me can you?" I asked quietly as I sat next to him.

"No, I can. I was just slightly annoyed at you for putting Tobi in front of me." Simon admitted.

"I'd never intentionally do that. Do you want me to tell you what he said?" I asked.

"It's alright if it's a secret." he smiled.

"I don't want you to hate him for it." I inched closer.

"Ok now I want to know." Simon laughed.

"H-he has a crush on Maya. Tobi just wanted to tell someone. He'd never make a move on her. Don't tell anyone." I admitted hurriedly.

"I won't. Oh God." Simon's eyes widened.

"Anyway I don't want to talk about him anymore, let's talk about us." I leant my head on his shoulder as I changed the subject feeling uncomfortable.

"Your so sweet. It's our anniversary tommorow." Simon reminded me. I nodded my head.

"I can't wait, I've got a small surprise for you." I tapped my nose.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yep!" I laughed. "Pack your bags for 2 nights, and bring your swimming shorts just in case." Simon gave me a confused expression.

"What like Speedos?" Simon joked.

"Hopefully not!" I shook my head at the thought of Simon in Speedos.

 **Our 1 year anniversary**

"Aloha!" I shouted as I jumped on top of Simon. He let out a tired moan as he slowly woke up.

"Are we going to Hawaii?" Simon laughed as he let me sit on top of him.

"No not quite." I smiled. "You know how you said you wanted to go snowboarding or skiing?"

"Yeah..." Simon raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well... We're all going snowboarding in the French alps!" I did my victory dance.

"Wait really?" Simon sat up straight making me fall off. He picked me up again. "So who do you mean by 'we're all'?

"Well the rest of the Sidemen, Maya and Ellie." I smiled.

"Sounds peak." Simon joked. "Get it? Peak because we're snowboading on peaks?" I rolled my eyes and shoved Simon to the bathroom.

"We have 2 hours to get ready before we go to the station." I laughed.

"Oh what about the whole Tobi and Maya crisis?" Simon poked his head out the bathroom.

"Well he's probably over it after I talked to him. I hope. He knows she's going anyway so it should be fine." I hoped. It slowly sunk in. "Tobi wouldn't make a move on Maya w-would he?"

"Nahh, that doesn't sound like Tobi." Simon said with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Don't worry about it." I got a text from Simon. It said for me to look in the drawer.

"Hey, why are you texting me?" I said confused. Simon didn't reply. I shook my head and went to the drawer. The drawer was filled with rose petals, underneath there was an anniversary card that told me to get the key in my back pocket. To my surprise there was a little key in my pocket. A little note was attatched to the end of the key.

 _'Turn around gorgeous x'_ It read. To my surprise I turned round to see Simon holding up a wooden box. It had intricate carvings all the way round it.

"Go on then." Simon nodded towards the little key in my hand. I opened the little box. A gold bracelet lay on a rich purple velvet cushion. It had a small charm attached. It was an S and a J entwined.

"Simon it's beautiful..." I said in awe. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happy anniversary!" Simon cheered. I hugged him and said the same.

"I wanted to get you a necklace but I didn't want to replace the one your dad gave you." I looked down as he held the little sapphire swan.

"That's really kind of you." I laughed. "I feel like a princess now." As I said that Simon placed the box down and twirled me around.

"You're my princess." Simon kissed my cheek. "That was too cheesy for my liking." Simon laughed as I pushed him with my hip.

 **The Resort**

"Good morning, I hope you all had a good sleep." Our guide welcomed us with her beautiful French accent. We all walked to get our equipment on. We'd got here yesterday.

"I can't even tell if she's speaking French or English, I'm so tired." Harry whispered to all of us. I look down to see Harry and Ellie clasping their hands together. Ellie realised I noticed and blushed. I mouthed to her saying it was cute. She then explained in French to the tour guide that Harry had been up all night editing.

"Since when did you speak French?" Harry said quite amazed.

"I'm half French." Ellie smiled.

" _Around the world, don't speak the language. But ya booty don't need explaining_!" Harry sang 'talk dirty to me' by Jason Derulo in his terrible voice. Ellie slipped her arm around Harry's waist and gave him a kiss. I smiled in awe. I saw Tobi walking with Maya. She looked worried for some reason. I walked over.

"Maya how do you still look bloody gorgeous without any make up on!" I exclaimed to Maya as I linked arms with her. No wonder Josh and Tobi loved her. Curvy, slim and athletic as well as smart. Her shiny, long brown hair flew behind her as she walked. Maya's eyes sparkled from the reflection of snow outside.

"Says you! Have you seen Josh?" Maya looked around worriedly. I stared at Tobi and raised my eyebrows. For some reason I had an image in my head of Tobi locking Josh up somewhere.

"He's probably behind us." Tobi shrugged.

"I'm going to call him. I haven't seen him since after breakfast." Maya's eyes were wide and desperate. Josh answered saying he had to go and by some gloves and that he's already there waiting. I watched Maya calm down. Maya ran and hugged Josh as we arrived at the changing rooms and changed into our snow outfits.

"Hello beautiful, missed me?" Josh laughed and kissed Maya.

"Yeah you scared me, you litle bitch!" Maya joked as she placed her head on his chest. Tobi winced and walked away.

"So do you all know what we're doing today and tommorow?" The tour guide clapped her hands and got our attention.

"I'm assuming we're learning how to ski and snowboard." I laughed.

"The cringiness runs in your family then." JJ burst out. I turned round and rolled my eyes, but I could help but laugh. "It makes sense seeing as your related to the cringe lord himself, Vikstar123!"

"Oh shush!" I playfully pushed JJ. The tour guide smiled, not understanding our silly inside jokes.

"Attach your ski cards to the clip inside your pockets, it has money on there to buy accessories and food or whatever. You are welcome to bring filming devices or phones, but that is at your own risk. If you drop them in the snow and loose it." The tour guide paused thinking what to say. "Let's just hop you have an insurance for them."

"Could we die today?" Josh asks out of the blue. Introducing Ethan's notourious loud laugh.

"It's highly unlikely!" The tour guide laughed. "There is a risk of injury but the instructors will teach you what to do anyway."

"Let's go!" Simon shouted making me jump, he took my hand and we ran out into the snow. We spent a while getting the basics done. Vik and I had done skiing and snowboarding when we were younger, so I got to grips quite easily. Maya and Ellie were pretty much professionals. And the boys liked shoving snow down each other's necks... We got to higher and higher slopes. We got onto the gondola to go onto one of the highest slopes.

"What's the matter, your clutching onto that little swan again." Simon broke me out of my daze. I let of the swan necklace, I felt so stupid for wearing it. What if I lost it?

"Huh? Oh I'm just slightly scared." I breathed in and out as I watched us getting higher and higher.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He pushed my sleeve back to tap the bracelet he gave me. "Our best friends are here. I won't let anything happen to you." Simon pushed the hair behind my face. I leant in and kissed him lightly. I heard a camera click and I released.

"Maya!" I exclaimed as she quickly whipped her phone back in her pocket. Josh and Maya were laughing their helmets off. Simon shook his head in embarrassment.

"What? You do the same thing to Josh and I!" Maya pointed out.

"Fair enough." I laughed. I suddenly stopped laughing as I realised we'd reached the top of the slope. "Aghhhhrrrr..." I let out a quiet roar/scream as we stepped onto the snow. Earning myself a wierd look from Simon.

"Are you reaaaadddddyyyyy?" JJ screamed as he skillfully snowboarded down onto the slope underneath.

"Oh fuck your mum." Josh burst out his usual catchphrase as he got ready to follow after JJ. Eventually it was my turn, I took a deep breath and launched myself forward. I avoided the huge lump of ice that I'd seen many people faceplant. I went up the ramp and landed awkwardly on the huge pile of snow.

"I love how you managed to fail with style!" Vik laughed as he helped me out the snow.

"Oh thanks bro, sounds like my life." I laughed, Vik nodded in agreement. I filmed Simon's go. He managed to land perfectly fine. He skiied over to us.

"Nailed it!" Simon joked.

"Oh be quiet, just because I have the balance of two year old." I head butted his shoulder.

"Let's quickly get this gondola with Harry and Ellie!" We snowboarded towards them and quickly removed them off our feet.

"Are we not going down this slope then?" I asked.

"Do you want to get lunch or not?" Harry said bluntly. So I shoved him into the gondola followed by Simon, Ellie and I. I sighed as I got in. I took a selfie of all of us.

"Ellie you look hot in that photo." Simon commented. I nodded in agreement. Harry kicked Simon's shin with force.

"I was going to say that!" Harry said. "What about your own girlfriend them Simon?" Harry said especially so I could hear.

"And you too baby. Your eyes are sparkling in the photo." Simon quickly complimented me. I smiled at Simon and turned to my phone again. Ellie laughed and Harry scoffed as I rolled my eyes so Simon couldn't see. The gondola suddenly stopped.

"Oh fuck..." I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I looked round for my camera and remebered I left it in our room.

"You know, this person died because they fell off the chair lift and there neck got-" Harry started. Ellie laughed as she saw my worried face.

"He's just joking..." Simon quickly interupted Harry. "Aren't you?"

"Not really, look here's a picture of it." Harry carried on shoving a picture of a snapped and bleeding neck of a guy hanging off a chair lift. I looked away.

"Do you not know when to stop Harry?" Simon shouted at Harry.

"No it's fine, honestly." I smiled weakly. Simon put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze. Ellie started rocking the gondola. I begged her to stop. Harry joined in. They loved tormenting me. I heard the gondola groan and creak.

"Guys, you might actually do something." I said worriedly.

"Come on stop it." Simon tried to persuade them. They found it hilarious. I looked down and gulped at the 20 foot drop. Harry was just about to shove Ellie when the sound of a gun shout echoed through out the resort. SNAP!

"HARRY, ELLIE STOP IT!" I screamed thinking it was them. I clutched on to Simon's hand. "ONE OF THE WIRES JUST SNAPPED!" I noticed as the gondola tilted.

"I PROMISE YOU WE HAVE!" Ellie shouted over the screeching of the gondola which slowly started to slide down the main wire. She held on to Harry.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Simon pulled me towards him.

"I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP IT FROM SWAYING!" Harry cried as he tried to stablize the gondola. I turned round to see someone leaning out of the gondola behind us with a gun in their hand. The trigger was pulled.

"SIMON DUCK!" I screamed as the bullet ricocheted our way.

 **How was that for a chapter? Gonna have to wait till the next one now ;) This must of been the largest chapter I've written so far!**

 **HNJ xx**


	17. Last Minutes

**I haven't written a chapter in so long that I alomost forgot how to upload this one! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything, it's because reality was too in my face for me to expand the unreality. I'm currently watching my friend do a LIVE thing on Instagram, oh now it's ended... You might want to read the last couple of sentences (if you haven't) to help understand this one a bit better. Anyway here's the chapter x**

The bullet hit the carriage. The whole thing shook. SNAP! We were falling. I realised there was no way to escape. I look into Simon's eyes and I could see a sense of desperation and love at the same time. I couldn't scream even if I could hear the others screaming. I closed my eyes as Simon held on to me. We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die. The carriage crashed against the snow. We were all rolling down the slopes. I briefly opened my eyes to see Simon fly against the carriage sides, I did my best to bring him back towards me. The carriage tumbled towards the forest. I saw an incoming tree. Black...

 **10 minutes later**

There was a searing pain in my chest, my head was pounding. It hurt slightly after every breath I took. Everything was blurry, I tried to push myself up but I found myself sliding back down again. There was bloody dripping from Ellie's head and she was very bruised. I felt Simon's hand which was still around my chest. It was stone cold. His phone had smashed across the floor. I felt for mine in my pocket, it had survived. Harry was sprawled across the opposite seats holding onto Ellie's hand. As I took my phone out I felt something tap my leg.

"H-Harry." I whispered as if everyone was sleeping. He nodded, his cheeks were bruised so it was hard to talk. I removed the rucksack from my back. I saw Simon, his hair was bloody and his hands bruised. Turning around I hugged him. He can't be dead. I placed my cheek against his cold face and placed my lips on his. I could feel him breathing very slightly.

"Unconcious?" Harry croaked at Simon. I nodded. I took out the first aid kit and headed towards Harry. He shook his head and looked at my hands. They were cut and bruised from the shattered glass. I cleaned my hands and my neck which was also bleeding. I helped Harry sit up, pouring him a cup of hot water I'd bought. Stroking the hair out of Ellie's bloody face, Harry stared at Ellie with tears in his eyes. He kissed her cheek softly. Together we cleaned Ellie and Simon and wrapped them up with any extra clothing we have. I took my coat off and gave it to Harry who was shivering, he only wore three layers. I was warm enough. There wasn't any conversation between us, we were both still in shock.

"I-I don't know if they'll make it Harry." I whispered as I started to cry silently. Harry wouldn't let go of Ellie, who was still unconcious.

"Don't say that." Harry released Ellie and held my hand softly.

"No it's true." I looked down. "No one seems to be coming Harry, I have no service either."

"Niether. They're still breathing, I'm sure." I showed Harry how to check for pulses on the plane journey for no apparent reason.

"They're loosing heat though." I knelt down and hugged Simon. "Who would do such a thing to us?"

"I don't know, someone really hated us." Harry sighed.

"Don't you get it Harry, they tried to kill us." I cried. "I don't know how we survived."

"Niether do I." He looked at me with his watery blue eyes.

"It must of been a local, how else would they've got a gun with them." I reasoned.

"We might have to get out, we're balanced, it should be fine." Harry poked his head out the broken window.

"We can't leave them." I begged. Harry came from the exit and sat in front of me and held both my hands.

"Do you want them to live Jas?" Harry whispered softly, we had a feeling they could still hear us. I nodded.

"We need to find help and food. Simon doesn't have enough strength to talk or move." Harry whispered so close I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Ellie will probably wake up sooner or later." I argued.

"She'll know what to do, plus we won't be too far away." Harry persuaded me, he held my hand and we climbed out of the broken carriage. "Do we shout or?"

"Why didn't I think of this, they gave us a firework in case we were in trouble. It's in the rucksack." I remembered. Harry limped back to the carriage to get it. I watched him walk back. There was something moving in the bushes. I assumed it was wind. There was a low growl. I screened my eyes around the vast forset of snow, rocks and trees. A twig snapped. I gasped and turned around. About three meters In front of me there stood a large wolf growling and bearing its teeth at me. It's white and brown coat thick patched with blood. I froze.

"H-Harry, hurry up. Now!" I said not to loudly, I didn't want them to move closer.

"What's going on-" Harry stopped next to me. "Oh my god." Another wolf crept out of the bushes.

"They must of smelt the blood." I whispered, we moved back slowly they followed with every step. Waving our ski sticks at them. "I need you to do as I say, I'll distract them. Put the firework on the ground and light it. Once you've lit we'll run." I whispered. They were edging closer now about a meter or two away from us. Their snarls getting louder.

"Wolves are scared of fire aren't they?" Harry asked. I nodded and got him to hurry up. He lit the firework and tapped me. As we started to run the large wolf pounced. It's claws scratched and ripped the bottom of my trousers. I screamed from the pain now in my calf. The snow around us was red from the blood. The firework lit up and burst scaring the wolves. Harry smiled at me and hugged me.

"We saved our lives Harry." I pushed him from me and held his shoulders.

"No, you saved our lives, that gash is nasty." Harry commented as I showed him my calf. We decided it would be best and stayed in the gondola. Ellie was sitting there crying.

"Ellie, are you ok?" Harry and I startled her as we came back in. She inched closer and hugged him.

"I'm alright, in pain but-" Ellie paused. She came and hugged me.

"But what Ellie?" I asked. "Please, what's going on?"

"I- I think Simon is d-dead." Ellie stuttered. I looked down at Simon. He was paler than he was before.

"No-no..." I knelt beside him. In the distance I could hear vehicles approaching. I couldn't find Simon's pulse. Harry ran out and waved them towards us. I held onto Simon's body and layed down beside him. My tears dripped down his face.

"Come on Jas, we can't do anything more." Ellie reasoned. I felt like screaming at her but I stayed put and silent. I couldn't leave. I felt someone much stronger pick me up. I didn't protest, I felt too weak to do anything. I was put on to an ambulance bed. The last thing I saw was Simon's limp body being carried by a paramedic, his arms swaying. I must of been drugged at that point as they placed a mask over my face. I couldn't remember much else.

 **The Hospital**

Various french voices moved in and out the hospital bed. My eyes were closed as the anesthetic hadn't worn off yet. Amongst them I could hear Vik.

"I demand to see my sister!" He shouted. Whoever he was talking to obviously didn't understand as either Ellie or Maya had to translate.

"S'il vous plait, il veut voir sa seour, elle est ici." I couldn't make out what the nurse or doctor replied. They came in. An English speaking doctor explained to them.

"Her anesthetic is wearing off so she'll be awake soon, Jasmine will be able to hear you." He said.

"You hung in there didn't you my little girl." Vik held my hand. "Harry says that it's thanks to you that they're all alive." The word alive hit me.

"S-simon." I managed to mutter. "Where's Simon?" No one replied. I opened my eyes now.

"We're not sure yet, he's still in... operation." Maya replied. "Ellie's healing."

"This time it's definitely my fault, it was my idea to go skiing, it was my idea to go that high up the mountain, It was my fault tha I-" I started rushing but they told me to hush.

"No its not hun." Maya whispered.

"W-when we were tumbling down, Simon protected me b-but that meant he was hurt even more." I cried. "I've killed him."

"No Jasmine, whatever happens it wasn't your fault." Vik promised.

"Vik I can't live with this." I told Vik to comne closer so I could whisper in his ear. "If Simon dies, I don't want to live either."

"No stop it!" Vik started shouting at me. "This is not the sister I know, your a brave girl and you mean the world to me. If Simon does die, do you think he'd want you to end your life. That's not brave Jasmine, that's called being a coward." He saw that I was upset.

"You don't understand Vik." I stared at the wires attached to my fingers.

"I do, we both went through dad's death together, and Simon's like a brother to me. Your stronger than this. I know you are." Vik kissed my forehead. I winced from the pain. I waved as the doctor told them to leave me to rest. I couldn't sleep from the fact that Simon might die, and it was all my fault.

 **The Next Day**

I was let out of my ward early this morning as soon as I was fit to go. A couple of bruises and stitches to heal. All of us were all sitting outside Simon's ward till we could come in. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Simon's parents, my mum and Dev had travelled all the way as soon as they found out what happened. I wanted to throw up but I sat there drumming my feet against the floor. I held the bracelet he gave me tightly. Everyone gave me occasional reassuring smiles and looks. They were just as nervous as I was. The doctor opened the door.

"You can come in but-" The doctor started. I ignored him and ran in.

"Simon!" I cried and ran to his side. Simon stared at me confused. I felt the colour drain out of my face, he couldn't remember me.

"I was going to say, his memory is weak. Give him some time." The doctor finished.

"You can't remember me can you." I said quietly releasing his hand. Simon's mum walked to my side and rubbed my shoulders.

"I-I recognise you, honestly." Simon took my hand again, obviously unsure whether he should or not. "Please remind me."

"I'm Jasmine Fernando, your girlfriend." I smiled. Simon's eyes lit up, he grinned and kissed my hand.

"That's it. I wanted to say I loved you but I wasn't sure at first. I'll soon get the rest of you, promise." He winked at the rest of them. "Mum, dad." He greeted his parents, hugging them.

"We thought we'd lost you Si." His dad choked between tears. I felt a huge pang of guilt for no reason. Simon shook his head and smiled. Everyone came up to Simon and wished him the best. I stayed by his side.

"Can we have a moment." Simon muttered to everyone and looked up at me. They agreed and waited outside.

"This is all my fault." I whispered.

"No it's not." Simon said firmly. I didn't want to argue.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Well... My legs need to heal." Simon winced as he moved the duvet to show a severely bruised leg. "Grim innit." He laughed.

"Can you remember what happened?" I shook my head at how positive he was.

"I lost conscious as soon as we started tumbling down to the forest." Simon sighed. "I whacked my head on the glass." I told him about everything that happened.

"Really? You encountered wolves?" Simon said shocked. I nodded and showed him the gashes on my leg. "Seems like we are only alive because of your bravery."

"Harry helped to you know." I laughed, I hadn't laughed in a while but regretted it as my chest seemed to be on fire.

"What's wrong?" Simon stroked my hand. I lifted my top half way and the bandages so he could see the bruises on my ribcage.

"Ouch..."

"Yep, talking kills. They said I should've stayed in bed but I wanted to see you." I kissed Simon's head.

"I love you, you know that don't you." Simon whispered.

"Yes, I love you too." I did my best to hug him without injuring him, Simon normally cringed everytime I said I love him.

"Whatever happened yesterday, wasn't your fault." He promised. "We have a gunman to blame."

"And a gunman to find." I sighed.

 **That was very dramatic. I was just thinking I'm pretty sure this fictional Jasmine has never been in hospital so much since dating Simon lol! Hope you enjoyed please write reviews and stuff so I know what you lot want to read and what you liked xx**

 **HNJ xx**


	18. Secrets

**I was reading the whole fanfic from start to finish the other day, it was just cringe reading the first couple of chapters. I had no clue what I was doing, not that I have much clue what I'm doing now lmao. For anyone wondering, the characters aren't really based on anyone in real life. Here's the chapter xx**

 **11.00 PM (Jasmine's POV)**

I heard footsteps around the hotel room. I turned around to see Simon pacing back and forth carrying his stuff. We'd came back from the hospital at around 7 PM.

"Simon? What are you doing?" I got up and switched the bedside lamp on. He froze and stared at me.

"O-oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized with a confused expression. "I really need to get back, it was nice meeting you."

"W-what? Simon what's going on?" I was as confused as he was.

"I'm sorry I don't know you, I can't stay." Simon said nervously.

"Please stop your scaring me." I pleaded. Then I remembered. The doctor said his memory would be on and off.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Retrograde amnesia." I muttered to myself. The doctor said his longterm memory would come back slowly in jigsaw pieces. "You can't remember me can you?"

"N-no, please tell me why I'm in the same room as you." He desperately asked. The look of desperation in his face made me want to cry.

"I'm Jasmine Fernando, I'm your girlfriend. We are in Chamoinx in France, your suffering from a head injury due to a skiing accident." I repeated slowly. I could almost hear his brain whirlng and ticking as he tried to recollect information. I passed him his prescription and statement. He read through and sighed. Simon sat back down on the bed with his head in hands. He started to cry.

"Hey... It's alright." I said softly. I moved closer to him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry have to put you through this." Simon whispered. "You don't deserve this Jas."

"I promise you, you'll get there. Your doing a lot better." I promised. Simon usually never cries.

"Why am I crying? Sorry you have to see me like this." He said embarrassed.

"Cry all you want, it's perfectly normal." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"How come you haven't left me? I'm useless. I can't even remember you sometimes." He turned round to look at me. I took his hands.

"I know that in a few days you will be able to remember me the whole time, even if you couldn't ever remember me I'd stay with you. Because I love you for who you are and you mean the world to me Simon."

"You mean that?" Simon smiled.

"Of course I do." I chuckled. He held my face and kissed my head. "Can we sleep now?"

We both got back into bed. I feared the same thing would happen when we woke up again.

"I remember something." Simon whispered out of the blue.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You bought me a Range Rover." Simon laughed. "Crazy woman."

"Hey, the rest of the Sidemen cashed in too." I shook my head and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember the Sidemen." Simon smiled. "My brothers."

"But not me hey?" I muttered to myself and turned away. I was tired okay.

"Jas...?" Simon brushed his fingers through my hair.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

"I'm really sorry Jas, I didn't mean to forget you, I don't want to forget you."

"I know you didn't, it's fine." I sighed.

"I love you." Simon hugged me. I turned to face him.

"I love you too." I stayed in his arms. My tears slid down his bare chest. "Don't let go of me, even if you might mentally."

"I'll try my best." Simon rested his head on top of mine.

 **The Next Day**

"Where are you three going?" Harry asked as Maya, Ellie and I all got ready to go shopping.

"Well if the ski resorts closed now we might as well do something useful." Ellie laughed.

"What like empty your bank accounts?" Vik piped in.

"Well obviously." I smiled. I looked over at Ethan, Josh, Simon and JJ who were vlogging with Simon. We decided not to tell our fans what happened with the accident as we all needed some time.

"You gonna leave us with this looney?" JJ joked at Simon.

"Maybe I shoud stay." I reconsidered.

"Hey, I just occasionally forget a few things that's all." Simon shoved JJ as they laughed. "I'll be fine with this lot."

"If your sure then, don't have any alcohol ok?" I told him sternly.

"Yes mum." Simon nodded and hugged me. I shook my head and us three girls left into the town. I told them what happened last night and for them not to tell the others.

"Oh my god." Maya said with her hand to her mouth.

"His head injury wasn't too severe so it's only a small degree of retrograde amnesia." Ellie informed us. "He'll be fine by tommorow at least." I nodded and sighed.

"Chamoinx is so beautiful." Maya quickly changed the subject. We looked up at the Alps over the lake. Ellie looked at each other and shivered as we remembered the accident.

"I won't be able to play Steep for a while." Ellie joked. She was always able to turn a serious subject around.

"Same, I loved that game as well." I laughed.

"Josh showed me it." Maya smiled. We walked into a little cafe. It was nice and sunny so we ordered drinks outside. We all chatting and laughing till I saw someone in the distance.

"Hey, is that guy taking pictures of us?" I nodded my head towards him.

"We're pretty ugly compared to the view behind us so probably not." Maya laughed. "He's walking towards us now anyway, act natural."

"Excusez-moi,you are Jaira Fernando no?" This man asked me with a strong French accent. He was of a medium height, dark brown hair in a messy quiff with green eyes. He was probably a similar age to us. Only my family knew my real name. Ellie and Maya looked at me puzzled.

"Sorry do I know you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Our fathers were good friends." He smiled. "I have something that will help you to trust me."

"What is it?" I smiled. He beckoned me towards me so he could whisper in my ear.

"Your surname is Fernando and not Barn like your brothers because your mother preferred you to have her maiden name as you were the only girl she would have." He whispered. I was in shock. I was reconsidering my trust issues.

"How do you know that? How do you know my father?" I asked.

"Your necklace, my father was a jeweler. He made it especially for your father. Who had requested it to be made for you." The man smiled.

"Oh I see, thankyou for telling me, I've been incredibly rude." I realised. "My real name is Jaira yes but everyone calls me Jasmine, what's your good name? I held out my hand. Ellie and Maya introduced themselves.

"I am Louis Moreau, I should've introduced myself." Louis took my hand and shook it with both. "Your necklace would probably will have the initials R.M on the back of the swan." I turned the swan around to see the small initials, I'd noticed it but never understood it. Louis said it was his father's, Raphael Moreau.

"Is he still here? I'd love to meet him." I smiled.

"Yes yes, he is still here. He'd would very much like to meet the daughter of his good friend." Louis exclaimed. "But I have a reason for meeting you. As soon as the word got out about the accident. I have a feeling I know who the gun man was." Louis now said seriously. I looked a Maya and Ellie who were sitting intently.

"Tell me more." I said firmly.

"Do you trust me?" Louis stared deep into my eyes.

"Yes I do." I replied firmly.

"Follow me, your friends can come too." Louis welcomed Ellie and Maya.

"Give us a minute." Maya smiled and took us to the side.

"What are you doing Jas? This Louis is a complete stranger." Maya asked worriedly. Ellie shrugged as I looked at her to see if she agreed.

"I say we go with him." Ellie commented.

"Your saying that because he's good looking." Maya laughed.

"Or just because YOLO!" Ellie shouted.

"Trust me Maya, you can't find this shit about me on the internet." I laughed and turned around to join Louis. "Where are we going?"

"My father's old Jewelry shop." Louis started walking up the hill. Ellie winked with a smile as he turned around making me almost choke with laughter. Maya whacked her shoulder.

"You have a boyfriend." Maya hissed at Ellie.

"I'm just joking." Ellie laughed. "Your the one who said he was good looking." Ellie hissed back, imitating Maya. We walked through different alleys and cobble roads.

"So Louis, what do you do for a living?" I asked out of curiousity.

"You see mademoiselle, I am a photographer." Louis showed us his large camera. "You are all YouTubers no? You know how the cameras work."

"Yes apart from me, I am a vet." Maya admitted. "I plan to start up my own practice." Louis nodded.

"What do you photograph Louis?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I photograph and practice the art of the 'Je ne sais pas'." Louis laughed at his joke. I stood there confused as Maya and Ellie smiled at Louis.

"It means I don't know." Ellie explained.

"Ellie, Maya you understand?" Louis smirked. Ellie explaned how her mother was French and Maya explained how she studied it in great depth. Personally, I preferred Spanish as a child. Sooner or later we arrived at an old, vintage shop. Carefully placed inbetween a tailor's and a little cottage. Even from here you could see the beautiful river reflecting the mountains at the bottom of the hill. The sign on the shop said 'La Bijouterie de Moreau' which translates to The Jewelry of Moreau. We all stood in awe.

"Come come, you must meet my father." Louis welcomed us in. "Papa?" He called. A short man with a round stomach came bustling towards us.

"Louis, you did not tell me we were having guests!" He exclaimed with laughter. "Through here." He held his arm out to a little room at the back. We smiled and carefully walked through. Louis seated us at a large oak table covered in tea and cakes.

"My name is Raphael. You must be Jaira and friends no?" Raphael nodded heaping cakes onto our plates.

"Yes, call me Jasmine. Everyone else does." I laughed and shook his hands. Raphael told me to come to his side.

"You look just like your father Jasmine, what a great man he was. No doubt you must take after him." Raphael held his my face in his hands.

"Thank you, what an honour." I smiled as we sat down again. Raphael told us many stories of my father and him playing as children, and how my father still visited him every year till he passed away.

"I know your eldest brother very well too, Devinda was told to visit me by your father." Raphael explained. "You must bring young Vikram."

"Of course, Louis said that you may know who the gunman was and why they tried to kill us." I asked. Everyone turned serious.

"You must listen carefully my dear Jasmine." Raphael held my hand. "I don't tell no lies." I nodded and prepared myself.

"Can my friends stay?" I asked referring to Maya and Ellie. Raphael simply nodded and served them more cake.

"You see, everytime your father came to Charmoinx, he used to help with the jewelry buissness. He was a great accountant, especially as then the buissness was booming. Thousands of customers a month. Till one day, we were robbed. Very seriously, they came at night and tried to take everything. Your father, my wife and I heard the noise and came rushing downstairs. They held us gunpoint, they threatened me saying if I didn't let them take everything they'd kill my wife. I let them take everything, Louis was a baby he needed his mother and I needed my darling Rose." Raphael had to stop talking his eyes were welling up with tears. Louis carried on.

"They took everything off us, we had nothing. But they wanted more. They knew we were rich at the time, so these bastards wanted money. 2,000,000 euros they wanted. Over £1.7 million When my father refused to pay they held my mother ransome. Your father being the great friend he was, tried to help us pay. It was a stupid mistake as then they threatened to kill your family if your father didn't pay." Louis spoke with emotion. Raphael took the courage to speak again.

"We split the money in two, each of us paying around about £500,000. We were both in debt. Your father had to go back to England, but still payed the money in pieces. Unfortunately when your father passed away, he still owed £250,000. Now these robbers are out to kill you Jasmine." Raphael said gravely. I shivered. I didn't know what to do.

"S-surely my brothers and I can pay off that £250,000." I stuttered.

"No, that's their trap. If you start paying they will force and threaten you until you are bankrupt." Raphael said worriedly.

"Have you payed your share yet?" I asked. Louis and his father looked at each other.

"They killed my wife Jasmine." Raphael stated quietly. I went around to comfort him. "It came to a point where we were almost homeless." I understood.

"So now they're out for me then." I stared at Maya and Ellie who were horrified. No one answered my question as I knew the answer. "I'm assuming we can't tell the law."

"No no no, we are just a petty problem to them. We have also been threatened." Louis said gravely.

"We're going to need a plan, to catch these bastards." Raphael and Louis's eyes lit up as I said that.

"We need to be getting back, the others think we're shopping." Maya looked at the grand clock by the wall. We all got up and thanked them for their hospitality.

"Be careful my dear." Raphael warned me as we hugged. Louis stepped out with us.

"It's alright we know the way back." Ellie smiled and shook his hand. We waved and started walking again.

"Ellie do you actually know the way?" I whispered.

"No of course not, his girlfriend just looked slightly triggered." Ellie nodded her head towards a girl flirting with Louis. We all tried hard not to laugh.

"So how are we going to get back to the hotel?" Maya quickly asked.

"Can't be that hard." Ellie shrugged and we went back down the hill laughing.

 **How was that for a chapter? I don't have anything to say so you'll have to wait till next time. Now the girls are going to have to brew up some big ass plan and it better work! More brain effort for me then lol.**

 **HNJ xx**


	19. Can I Trust You?

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it wasn't much. I reckon this is going to turn into a bit of a book because I originally only meant to write 3 chapters lol! So in the previous chapter Jasmine, Ellie and Maya found out who the gunman might be from Raphael and Louis. Here's the chapter xx**

 **Next Morning At The Hotel (Jasmine's POV)**

"Why shouldn't I be able to trust him Vik?" I shouted at my brother.

"Because we don't know these people Jas, how do we know if they're telling the truth?" Vik answered. We'd been arguing since I told Vik about Raphael and Louis that morning.

"Raphael was dad's good friend Vik." I told him.

"Then how come we never heard about him, or this debt that dad supposedly was in." Vik reasoned.

"Well how were we supposed to remember at that age, he might of told us. They wouldn't tell us about any money issues though." I calmed down slightly.

"I don't remember dad going to France for any other reason then us going skiing." Vik shrugged. "Let's skype Dev." Dev was always online anyway. We both sat behind my I-pad impatient to ask him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dev answered our skype call. "How are you recovering from the accident?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Simon was a bit shaky with his memory but he's getting better." I sighed. "Still got a few bruises though."

"That's not too bad, glad to know you're alright." Dev nodded. "You looking after our lil sis Vik?" Dev laughed. Vik nodded.

"Hey bro, are you free to talk?" I asked as he seemed to be in a lot of work.

"Yeah sure." Dev smiled.

"Can you remember if dad had to go to France when we were younger, not our skiing holidays." Vik asked.

"Well, yeah dad had buissness with this jewelry maker there." Dev frowned. I smiled at Vik. "Why?"

"We met this jewelry maker, Raphael and his son Louis." I explained. Dev smiled and nodded as he remembered them. "Do you know about how they were robbed?"

"Oh yes, it was horrible for them." Dev shook his head.

"Did dad try to help?" Vik asked.

"Yes of course, but he couldn't do much. They were held ransome." Dev explained.

"Apparently dad ended up in debt as well?" I enquired.

"What? I didn't hear that part, dad wasn't in debt otherwise how did they afford for me to go to uni?" Dev said shocked. Vik held his head in his hands.

"They have told Jas that the robbers shot his wife, that they managed to hold dad ransome of 500 grand, and dad passed away before he could pay it off. They also reckon it was the robbers who tried to shoot Jas because of that." Vik sighed.

"Hold on a minute, his wife died of tuberculosis. Dad was never charged that amount, we weren't in any debt." Dev exclaimed. "This is a whole load of bullshit they told you Jas."

"I told her that as well." Vik shook his head. I didn't say anything and chewed my lip.

"The robbers were caught and imprisoned, they're still there. Plus Raphael's jewelry was returned to him anyway." Dev recalled. "Did you not wonder how they still had a lot of jewelry in their shop?"

"I'm so stupid, how could I have fell for that." I shook my head.

"Bloody good actors they are." Vik scoffed.

"It's not your fault Jas, but please be careful next time." Dev pleaded me. I nodded.

"I told you, we barely know them Jas." Vik stated, he was right I guess. "Shall we go and see them today?"

"Yeah, and find out the bloody truth." I fired.

"Remember, they want money. They're practically bankrupt." Dev sighed again. "Call me and I'll come to France if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks bro." I smiled before ending the call. I sank down into my seat in the lobby.

"Come we have some work to do." Vik pulled me up. "Let's not tell the others about this alright."

"About what?" Simon walked from the lift.

"It doesn't matter." I said coldly.

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted." Simon replied jokingly and headed back to the lift. I rolled my eyes at Vik and ran after Simon.

"Nooooo..." I moaned as Simon tried to get back into the lift. I wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to tell him everything but Vik would hate me for it. I just wanted to cry my eyes out but I knew I was going to need my brain. Simon laughed as I clung onto him.

"What's bothering you Jas?" Simon whispered into my hair as he rested his chin on my head.

"I want to tell you everything but my brothers would hate me for it. It's a family problem." I sighed.

"I understand." Simon nodded. "Where will you be?"

"A jewelry shop, just ask for Rapahel Morreau." I smiled.

"Call the emergency number whenever your in trouble." Simon added his second phone number to my contacts list. "I'll be in town with the guys anyway."

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Jas, let's get a move on." Vik moaned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I sighed and let go of Simon. He held onto my hand and slowly released as I walked. This holiday was supposed to be a break from YouTube and for us to spend some time together. It was our anniversary for God's sake, but at every moment something seemed to seperate us.

"A-are you okay?" Vik asked as he saw I was nearly in tears as we got into the cab. He rubbed my shoulder before hugging me.

"Why does everything have to go wrong Vik?" I cried into his ahoulder.

"Shhhh, we're going to find a solution I promise." Vik whispered. "We're doing this for dad. No one betrays our family like this. Stay strong." I nodded and wiped my tears away. We pulled up outside the jeweler's. We walked in, there was an old woman talking to Raphael. He smiled as he saw us and signalled for us to wait a minute. He led us into the same room again.

"So this must be the middle child, Vik no?" Raphael poured us tea and handed us fresh croissants.

"Yep, Jasmine's told me all about you." Vik smiled. I nodded not knowing where he was going with this.

"Hey Jas!" Louis walked in with his camera round his neck. Only my closest friends and relatives call me Jas.

"Hey-" I started before Vik interuppted me.

"The Canon XC10 4K Compact Camcorder." Vik blurted out, amazed at the camera Louis was holding. He got up to examine it.

"Yeah it's a beauty no?" Louis smiled.

"Sells for around £1,740. Don't even start on the cost of insurance." Vik smirked. "You know, really easy to buy when you've been robbed and held ransome."

"That's enough." I shouted at Vik.

"No, no it's alright. It's an old camera." Raphael lied.

"The 2016 model?" Vik raised his eyebrows.

"Vik..." I pleaded him.

"They've lied to you Jas, lied blatantly to your face." Vik was fuming. "You were robbed that was true, your wife died of tuberculosis not from a bullet. All your jewelry was returned and money. You weren't held ransome, niether was our father. The robbers were jailed-"

Vik stopped talking. Louis had taken something out of his pocket and raised it up. Raphael looked shocked. Vik slowly raised his hands and gulped. Louis had put a gun to the back of Vik's head. I looked desperately at Raphael. He didn't move or say anything.

"I'm s-sorry Jasmine, we lied to you. I didn't want to but Louis made me, he never said-" Raphael was crying..

"Say anymore and I'll shoot Vikram." Louis said coldly. "If Jasmine tries to stop me, I'll shoot the both of you."

"You wouldn't dare." Vik tested him. Louis smirked and shot a painting hanging on the wall. I gasped and signalled to my brother to shut his mouth. Raphael was in utter shock.

"It was you who tried to kill us at the ski resort." I whispered.

"Well just you but yes." Louis laughed. His laugh didn't seem as cheerful as it was before.

"Why...?" Vik shook his head.

"Your father deserved to die, before I could kill him he did so himself. So I decided to kill you." Louis admitted.

"B-but what has he ever done wrong to us Louis?" Raphael cried.

"He watched my mother die her painful death when we couldn't afford the medication, he stood there when he knew he could help." Louis shouted.

"My father has nothing to do with that, he lived his life helping those he could."I shouted back. Louis tensed his grip on the gun.

"Transfer £500,000 into my bank account or your brother gets it." Louis nodded his head at my laptop. I slowly take the laptop out, my phone was on. I remembered the emergency number for Simon I had. With one hand taking the laptop out and another ringing Simon. Vik and Raphael realised what I was doing but stayed quiet.

"I can't remember my bank details by memory." I lied.

"That's alright I have it here." Louis threw a piece of paper that had dad's bank account details on it with the rest of his savings till he passed away. I made a show of needing to charge the laptop. Anything to stall time, till Simon gets here. I logged in and entered into the bank account. There was £750,000 of what my brothers and I called 'emergency money' none of us had touched it. I was shaking, there was now way I was going to do this.

"Drop the gun on the floor." A policeman burst it followed by two others all aiming guns at Louis. The gun fell to the floor and Louis took his turn to raise his arms up I breathed after a long time.

"Can everyone else move behind us." The policeman ordered. We all ran into the other room with my laptop. Simon and hugged me tightly.

"Did he hurt you?" Simon whispered. I shook my head and let go. I ran and clung onto Vik who looked slightly faintish. It was traumatic for all of us. We were both crying. Raphael weeped as his son was taken away. We were all taken to the police station to be questioned.

"I don't know what happened to my sweet boy." Raphael told us as we sat there waiting. "Ever since he realised the worth of money it made him evil."

"I-I'm sorry." I apologised.

"My goodness dear no need to be sorry, it was Louis's own fault and now he will have to face the consequences." Raphael held onto my hands. I hugged the old man.

"He has hurt your friends and yourself, he has destroyed your holiday." Rapahel shook his head gravely. I looked at Simon as he said holiday. I clasped his hand.

"It was inevitable." Vik spoke after a long time.

"How so my boy?" Raphael questioned.

"One of the last things our father said to me was, that his mistakes would follow us if he ran out of time to correct them." Vik spoke quietly.

"It wasn't a mistake, you can't expect someone to pay medication fees just like that. Most importantly your father didn't know." Raphael sighed.

"He would've helped if he knew." I assumed.

"That's why my wife didn't want to tell him." Raphael smiled slightly. "He had his own family to look after, plus my wife believed that when God tells you to go, you have to go. Then you go."

"She's right, although I have been saved from death too many times." I realised. Vik reached for my hand.

"Can Raphael Morreau please enter." A guard called. He briefly nodded and went in.

"I hope we meet again Jasmine." Rapahel smiled.

 **There that was a crap chapter, I feel like I could've done a lot better! Please write reviews and stuff to help me. Thanks for reading!  
**

 **HNJ xx**


	20. Moving too fast

**Sorry I haven't written in quite a while, I didn't really have enough time. Shout out to Sarah Close, I love her new song Call Me Out. I love how I can use this as a place to get away from the real world, just for an hour or so. Please write a review so I know your opinions! Anyway here's the chapter xx**

Once again we found ourselves at the Sidemen house just chilling and filming videos. Everyone acted as if the accident never happened, even if I kept having horrible flashbacks. But it was guaranteed whenever I was with the guys that I'd be crying with laughter. I was filming a q and a video with Simon, Vik and Josh. It was Vik's turn to ask a question.

"Ok, I've got a good one." Vik interrupted our discussion. "If you could describe each of us in one word what would it be."

"Let's start with me." I said as I exaggerated my hair flick.

"Crazy or hyperactive." Vik suggested. Simon and Josh agreed.

"Fair enough." I laughed.

"Kind." Josh pointed out. "That or funny."

"Awww thanks Josh!" I high fived him.

"Hmm, just generally beautiful." Simon winked at the camera and laughed as I hugged him.

"My turn!" Josh shouted.

"Caring." I suggested.

"I'd say... An elocutionist." Vik smiled smugly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Josh exclaimed.

"He's basically calling you boring." I laughed at Josh's reaction. "What about you Simon?"

"Viagra." Simon said bluntly. Josh pretended to slap Simon. I shook my head and laughed. "Jokes, jokes. I'd say loyal."

"That's a bit nicer Mr. Slewman." Vik laughed at Simon. "What about me?"

"Talkative." Josh said. "Once he starts talking you can't stop him."

"Um... Sibling." I laughed at Vik. His facial expression just said _really...?_

"Vik's boring." Simon joked.

"Oi, that's my brother your talking about." I poked Simon.

"Yeah well you said sibling." Simon laughed. I rolled my eyes. "My turn now!"

"Mean." Josh and Vik said in unison.

"What!?" Simon exclaimed. "Jas, surely you can't think the same."

"No, I actually agree." I grinned. Simon stuck his middle finger up at me.

"Thanks babe." He said sarcastically. We moved on and carried on the video. It was bothering me how mean Simon could be, I know he was kind of known for it but still. We cleared the kitchen of all the lighting and cameras. I set to making some lunch for all of us, seeing as I'd probably throw up if I had Nandos again! I couldn't help but feel slightly upset and angry at how inconsiderate Simon could be. Maya walked into the kitchen as she came to visit Josh.

"Jeez mind your fingers. Could you cut a tomato any more aggressively?" Maya laughed. I sighed and put the knife down. "What's up?" She asked.

I checked to see where everyone else was and shut the door. Maya looked very confused.

"It's Simon." I mumbled.

"What has he done now?" Maya asked sternly.

"He can be such a dickhead!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh lower your voice." Maya warned me.

"I don't care, I don't know how the others put up with him sometimes. He's so offensive." I lent against the work top.

"Maybe that accident affected his brain more than usual." Maya laughed.

"That's not funny." I stated trying not to smile.

"Sorry, you put up with him for literally a year now." Maya shrugged.

"Good point." I bit my lip. "I guess I never noticed."

"Maybe you should casually mention it to him." Maya suggested.

"How's lunch going?" Simon asked loudly and walked in. I turned round to carry on chopping the salad but caught two of my fingers instead.

"Shit..." I winced as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Simon rushed to examine my hand.

"I'm fine." I said coldly and snatched my hand back. I ran out and upstairs to the first aid box.

"What's up with her?" Simon asked Maya who merely shrugged. I ran into the bathroom to clean the cut and wrap it with a bandage. Simon slowly opened the door of the bathroom and laughed at my attempt at wrapping my fingers.

"Go away." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Simon locked the bathroom door behind him.

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?" I asked seriously.

"It's just jokes." Simon said confused. "It never bothered you before."

"Well... Maybe it is now." I said angrily.

"This isn't because of today's video is it?" Simon laughed.

"Yeah that's one example." I could feel my hands shaking. "You've always got something horrible to say, I've always just pretended not to notice."

"Maybe it's you being 'overly sensitive' then." Simon said menacingly. "It clearly doesn't bother anyone else."

"What like you'd know?" I asked. I shoved past him and opened the door.

"Oooh what's been going on in there you two?" JJ raised his eyebrows at Simon and I jokingly.

"Not this time." Simon smirked at JJ. I rolled my eyes and stormed downstairs. Josh and Maya were dancing to their heavy metal music in the kitchen while finishing off lunch.

"How was it?" Maya whispered. I just shook my head and sat at the dining table. I rested my head in my hand, Simon walked in without giving me a second glance and took his lunch to the other room. Josh and Maya came and sat with me. Maya held my hand and got me to eat some lunch.

"We're playing some GTA races at around 6, you can join us if you want." Josh tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah sure, I'm probably going to go home after my blood soaked lunch anyway." I laughed slightly.

"With Simon?" Maya asked.

"Nah, he'll probably stay here anyway." I nodded and finished my food. I told the guys in the living room I was going, Simon ignored me and let me leave. I climbed into my car and drove home. I tried so hard not to cry even though no one was there. I went upstairs to set up my cameras to film some GTA. I fell on to my bed and threw my phone on the floor. I ended up crying myself to sleep anyway.

 **Later on that day**

When I woke up I released it was around 4.30 pm. I edited and uploaded the video from today before having an early shower. Simon always showered in the morning which I found really weird. I mean why would you go to sleep with all the dirt and sweat from the day. I smiled to myself as I thought of this. The group on Skype called me, my heart sank as I realised Simon was playing too. There was spare equipment at the Sidemen house obviously. We let Simon introduce our videos.

"Playlist, twist and turn. A confusing yet exciting race. Normal cars won't work on this race guys..." Simon introduced our videos as per usual.

"Oh dear we're using golf carts." I laughed.

"Yeah... Well done." Simon said sarcastically. I didn't reply.

"3...2...1... GO!" Josh distracted everyone.

"Got the boost boys." The guys all said in unison. It was Josh, Ethan, Vik, Simon and I playing.

"Helmet boy makes a break through!" Vik zoomed past us with his strengthened Sheffield accent.

"Oh fuck off!" Ethan shouted at Josh.

"Why you got to bump me off man..." Josh laughed as he went falling through a hole in a tunnel. I saw it just in time and I couldn't stop laughing. We finished this race and started playing another. It was halfway through the next race when things took another turn.

"Oh for fucks sake, I was going to drive safely." Ethan moaned as he zoomed off the edge.

"Said every GTA player at some point." I laughed at my own joke.

"Wow... That joke was almost as dead as your dad and his attention seeking death." Simon said coldly. Everyone fell silent.

"What the fuck?!" Exclaimed Josh was clearly surprised.

"You have no right to say that!" Vik shouted at Simon. "What's got into you?"

"Take it back..." I said slowly.

"Make me." Said Simon imitating me. I tried to carry on playing but I couldn't. I quit and left the game. I forgot to turn my Skype off too.

"Not cool bro..." Josh sighed. Simon didn't say anything.

"Dickhead..." I heard Vik mutter.

"We're going to have to cut that out and make an excuse." Said Ethan.

"Priorities mate." Josh said sternly. "Can't you tell she's upset." After hearing this I left the Skype call too. I knew Simon was angry with me but he'd taken it a step too far now. I called Maya in tears to tell her what happened. She told me to sleep on it.

It must of been around 2 am when Simon decided to come home again. I lay there on my bed and didn't move. When he tried to climb in next to me, I took my pillows and the duvet and went down to sleep on the sofa. There was no way Simon was going to be able to climb out of the hole he made for himself now.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up because of the TV and the smell of bacon. Simon was trying to make up for it by making breakfast. Someone was watching the TV very quietly. I opened my eyes to see Simon sitting on the neighbouring sofa on his phone. I remembered that he was scheduled to go and film some football videos with the Sidemen. I tried to go back to sleep seeing as I barely had any last night. He glanced at me and caught me staring at him. Simon had been crying as well last night, I could tell from his red eyes.

"You coming clubbing tonight?" Simon addressed the fact I was awake. We were going for a friend's birthday.

"Yep." I replied bluntly.

"Do you have an outfit?" He pretended to care. I was waiting for what he really wanted to say.

"Probably." I yawned.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said finally. I sat myself up properly and brushed my long hair out of my face.

"What made you say all that?" I said quietly. There was a full breakfast he'd made for me on the coffee table.

"I was angry." Simon looked down at his hands.

"What and I wasn't?" I asked seriously. "You were so horrible, I just wanted you to slow down slightly on being so offensive that's all."

"I know, but that offended me." Simon replied slowly.

"Fair enough." I sighed. "All you had to do was apologise then. Instead of calling me overly sensitive."

"I can't turn back time, but I can apologise and I'm sorry for that too." Simon apologised again. I nodded. There was still something bothering me.

"D-do you think..." I started. Simon looked at me expectantly. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"What do you mean?"Simon frowned.

"6 months in and we already moved in together, then I bought you a car ect." I suggested. Simon shook his head.

"It doesn't necessarily need to take five years." Simon smiled slightly. He checked the time on his phone. "I better go and meet the guys."

I simply nodded. Simon moved towards me and paused. He leaned into kiss me with his hand holding my face. He placed his lips on mine but it didn't feel right, it felt empty. I weakly smiled and let him leave through the door.

 **Clubbing**

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. But I needed some space, I had so much on my mind. I headed towards the bar because it was literally empty. I sat on one of the stools not planning on ordering. Someone walked up and sat next to me. I turned my head. I definitely recognised this guy, he was a similar height to Simon. Green brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was also equipped with a 'bitch I will cut you' kind of jawline. We smiled and looked away again.

"You here to clear your head too?" He leaned over after a while.

"Yeah, it's been a busy few days." I sighed.

"I feel like I've definitely seen you before." He chewed his lip.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I laughed.

"The name's Leo." He held out his hand. "Leo Ferrari."

"That's it, your an Instagram star aren't you? I'm Jasmine, Jasmine-" I tried to say but was shortly interrupted.

"Jasmine Fernando?" Leo exclaimed. "I don't really watch your videos but your a Youtuber right?"

"Yep that's me." I laughed. "I'm pretty sure I follow you on Instagram."

"What a privilege, bet you couldn't resist my inspirational pictures of me topless." Leo jokingly winked.

"Oh yeah, they're hard to beat." I said sarcastically as we laughed. He called the bar tender over.

"Can I get a pimm for the lady, and I'll have an old fashion please." Leo ordered smugly.

"Nice choice." I nodded approvingly. We chatting and laughing about random things.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?" He whispered. "I don't want some buff guy coming to beat me up."

"Yeah I do." I looked down at my drink and stirred it around. "I can't pull a buff guy anyway."

"To be honest, I think you could." Leo smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I laughed. He was moving closer. My mind was screaming at me.

"Maybe... I'm sorry." He looked down and blushed. I should've of walked away whilst I could but my anger towards Simon made me stay.

"It's alright, just remember I have a boyfriend." I whispered. We were so close now I could feel his breath. I started panicking. He slipped a hand on the side of my face. His lips brushed against mine. I didn't pull away so he slipped his hands into my hair and down my neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Simon yelled. Josh was standing behind Simon. I pulled away so quickly Leo almost fell off his chair.

"I can explain..." I said desperately. Could I though?

"Yeah you better FUCKING EXPLAIN!" Simon was raging. Josh had to hold Simon back. Leo pushed in front of me.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise." I tried to persuade him.

"Oh really, because to me it looked like you were KISSING HIM!" He shouted.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Leo was face to face with Simon. He was clearly a lot more muscular than Simon was, but Simon didn't back down.

"I don't want to hear it from you." Simon said coldly. "See you at home, Miss Unfaithful." Simon and Josh shoved past everyone and went out the club. He called me Miss Unfaithful. It hurt more every time I replayed it in my head. I picked up my untouched drink and turned round to face Leo. I tipped it over him.

"I deserved that." Leo admitted.

"I told you I had a boyfriend. Have more respect for a girl. Do you really want the label of a fuckboy?" I shouted. With that I left, hoping I'd never have to see Leo Ferrari again.

 **At home**

By the time I got home, I could hear Simon watching something in our room. It was still only 9 PM seeing as we'd left the club early. I'd bought Nandos but I'd probably have to eat it on my own. I hauled myself up to bathroom.

Through the gap of our bedroom door I could see Simon sitting in the same outfit but his white shirt was half unbuttoned. I stared at the bathroom mirror. I was a wreck. I'd cried the whole way home so my makeup was everywhere. I had a refreshing shower and slipped into a matching set of black silk vest and shorts.

I slowly opened the door and pushed it behind me. I sat on the very edge of the bed. We stared at each other for a while till Simon looked down.

"How can someone so beautiful hurt me so bad?" Simon asked.

"I could say the same thing about you." I stated.

"Were you cheating on me?" Simon stared at me with his big blue eyes.

"No, I told him. I told him I had a boyfriend." I sighed. "He didn't respect that."

"Why didn't you walk away?" Simon shrugged.

"Like you did with Jesse? You know it's not that simple Simon." I reminded him. "Plus I was still upset with you."

"You were still kissing him though." Simon scoffed.

"He came on to me I swear. You just didn't see that part." I promised.

"So he made the move?" Simon checked.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Is that the whole story?" He rubbed his face. I told him our whole conversation.

"I'm not unfaithful." I proved. "Leo got carried away with the conversation."

"Leo Ferrari?" Simon exclaimed.

"Yes why?" I asked confused.

"You fell for the gold digger as well then." Simon rolled his eyes. "He's got a reputation for it."

"I didn't fall for anyone, I was having a conversation and he made a move on me." I was close to shouting. "I'm not your average dumb blonde Simon."

"I never said you were." Simon yelled back.

"Then don't treat me like one." I shouted. I calmed down slightly. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"I forgive you if you can forgive me too. If I could rewind back to yesterday, I'd of done things differently." Simon said quietly.

"I forgive you. I would've walked away from his asap." I said with a sigh. "Do you think we need a break?"

"From each other?" Simon said surprised. I nodded nervously.

"No matter what Jasmine, I would still have feelings for you." Simon smiled weakly. "You should know that I can't stand to be apart from you. I can't go to sleep if I know that you're not happy even in the slightest way."

I nodded. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever said. I tried to reply but the tears were streaming down. Simon held out his arms and I climbed into them. He ran his hands up and down my legs and held onto them.

"I feel exactly the same or more, but it's been so chaotic recently." I managed.

"S-so you want a break." Simon stuttered. He took his "Your the cheat not me."

"We've discussed this Simon, maybe not a break just..." I faded off.

"Fine, we'll take it slowly." Simon sighed. "Maybe your right then..."

"We're moving too fast." I whispered. A tear slid down his cheek onto me.

 **If you've noticed I changed the chapter slightly since I uploaded it yesterday, sorry for the 4 people who have read it so far! As I've said before, I'm not a huge fan of writing smut stuff. I cringe too much. I am really running out of ideas of stuff to write. Reviews or suggestions are very welcome! I might start another story but I'm not really sure. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
